


A Just War

by Aristotle_410



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Assassination attempts, Bad Flirting, Cliche but serious, Confused Kim Mingyu, Deeply inspired by Attack of The Clones, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Its obvious there will be smut, Jeon Wonwoo is a Little Shit, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Mingyu has to control his anger, Mingyu is a bodyguard, Mingyu is an idiot, Mystery, No prior knowledge needed I will explain everything in the story yay, Politics, Royalty, Smut, There are some dark moments but fluff always triumphs, War, Wonwoo is Mingyu’s first love, a little sad, and he is bad at flirting, and only love, cute moments, lots of flirting, meanie gets married pretty quick, protective mingyu, space warfare, wonwoo and jungkook are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotle_410/pseuds/Aristotle_410
Summary: Ever since Wonwoo came into the shop when Mingyu was just a boy, Mingyu always had a crush on him. But five years later, in the midst of a secessionist crisis, Mingyu falls in love with him. With everyone holding him back, even Seungcheol who is like a brother to him, Wonwoo comes into his life again as the Senator he is assigned to protect. The person he can go away with and escape life with. But how will that work out with tensions rising? Forget the assassination attempts on Wonwoo's life, there's a full-scale war brewing on the horizon that he'll have to fight in. Not to mention the Code Mingyu has sworn himself to live by. He's forbidden to love. How can their relationship survive that?You don't have to know Star Wars for this.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I have this mostly all written. Updates will be frequent and for once I will finish this!

****

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...

**~ A Just War ~**

_**There is unrest in the Galactic Senate. Several thousand star systems have declared their intentions to leave the Republic.** _

_**This Separatist movement, under the leadership of the mysterious Count Dooku, has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy.** _

_**Senator Jeon, the former Prince of Naboo, is returning to the Galactic Senate to vote on the critical issue of creating an ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC to assist the overwhelmed Jedi...** _

* * *

Space around Coruscant glowed from the glorious light that was the massive surface-spanning city. The entire planet was one big metropolis with its light side and all of its shining towers and spires reflecting the light of the nearby star while its dark side illuminated space with yellows and oranges, whose sultry and dim colors gleamed off the hull of Senator Jeon’s starship.

Despite the void of space, the Senator’s metallic and sleek J-Type Diplomatic Barge hummed as it broke through the atmosphere. The engines of the N-1 starfighters that were escorting the dignitary’s ship roared around it while the fighter pilots performed spins and special maneuvers.

Traffic around the planet was congested, with ships ranging from VIP transports, to cargo haulers, and space-liners dropping in and out, filling outer space with flickering lights. 

Wonwoo supposed he could have admired the skyline of Coruscant as they descended towards the surface, but he couldn’t help but be preoccupied by the ever more fast-approaching senate vote on the Military Creation Act. The sky was full of clouds anyways, making it impossible to see the city except for the tops of skyscrapers. He wasn’t really disappointed though. He had been to Coruscant dozens of times already in his career as Senator, having to make trips to the capital to debate and vote on bills all the while having to return home to advise his Queen. 

He sat there in his chair, hands clasped over his lap and his dark blue robes while he stared at the floor in silence, preparing himself mentally for when he would have to deliver his address. It was bad enough he had to speak in front of thousands of other Senators whom he admired and some of whom he despised. But to think he had to go through more speech preparation, have his staff powder his face until he looked like a volcano erupted ash on him, and worst of all… they’d dress him up as if they had taken all of the silk curtains and blankets in his apartment and wrapped him up like a mummy. He didn’t want to imagine it. He was just going to get this thing over with and then have a nice cup of-

“Senator.” one of his guardsmen spoke, stepping into the small audience hall, addressing him where he sat at his glass ‘U’ shaped desk.

“We’re currently making our approach to the Senate District. We will be on the landing pad shortly.”  
  


“Very good Lieutenant.”

The guardsman nodded, standing aside and sticking his hand out as a courtesy to help him up. His robes may have been heavy along with the beading and the thick decorative cuffs and bracelets around his wrists but he tried not to take insult at the fact that the crew might have thought he wasn’t strong enough to get around on his own. He knew he looked thin and pale but that was just because the makeup lady always tried to whitewash him while his handmaidens tried to stick him in a man girdle.

The ship rocked slightly but it was barely noticeable. It must have been the crosswind outside as they got closer to their destination. A squad of security guards joined him and the lieutenant as they entered the corridor and made their way to the elevator. 

As soon as they all reached the exit hatchway, he felt the ship touch down on it’s landing gear, settling onto the pad nice and smoothly. He’d have to treat the pilots for a happy landing another time. He was simply in too much of a rush to do anything else but rush to his Coruscant apartment and get ready. Perhaps they could all celebrate when the special bill was voted down. Hopefully.

The hatchway clicked and there was a high-pitched sound ringing through his ears as steam wheeshed from pipes and the hydraulic levers which lowered the boarding ramp down. 

Apparently, it wasn’t that sunny out especially after the cloud cover. The landing pad which hovered in the sky looked as if it had just been rained on with its yellow lights reflecting off the smoothly paved tarmac. At least the sun wouldn’t be in his eyes.

II

Jisoo’s N-1 starfighter touched down on the landing pad following the Senator’s luxury barge, finding its own little space on one of the circular extensions of the platform. He would never get tired of getting an anxious feeling from the thought of being so high up in the air. He didn’t really call it ‘landing’ since they would have to take another ship from the platform to the Senator’s residence. And even that wasn’t on the ground. Knowing Coruscant, it was another high rise building that belonged to the millions that littered the surface of the planet. If anything he was going to make sure the next Captain of Security after him would see the job description warn against having a fear of heights. 

Being the first to jump out of the cockpit, Jisoo waited around for his comrade to step out too. The guy might have been new to flying but at least he managed to land in one piece. 

Their tiny robotic pal, R2-D2, got out just as Seok Hwee lifted up his cockpit hatch. While service men and maintenance droids flocked to the ship to fuel it up and check on it, the young boy made his way down the ladder. 

Seok Hwee had always been the goofy one but he was worth all of his slip ups if it meant being entertained while on the job. Being held up in a cockpit was probably more boring than having to guard the Queen or the Senator. But from the look on Seok Hwee's face Jisoo could tell the jet lag hadn’t kicked in yet.

“We made it.” Seok Hwee grinned. They took off their pilot’s gloves and shook hands, turning to watch the Senator and his entourage exit the ship.

“I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all.” Jisoo breathed, sighing in relief. 

Of course, he had to jinx himself. Right as he finished his sentence a loud roar ripped through the air before globular balls of orange light singed their skin. A massive explosion shot out of the exit hatch, blowing the bodies of the security guards out of the cabin while sending the Senator himself flying forward like a rag doll. 

Jisoo and Seok Hwee fell back from the strength of the impact, landing on their backs right as they heard yelps and screams of pain pierce their ears.

The entire wing section of the Senator’s starship on the right side was severed by a secondary explosion, falling and crashing to the ground. The jet turbines caught fire while bits and pieces of metal were sent into the air, leaving nothing but smoke trails behind. 

As soon as the young pilot got up from the ground, he crouched over the person who was most dearest to him, whose body was splayed out across the dark asphalt in front of the smoldering ship. Bodies had been scattered, having become faceless balls of clothing and bones. He didn’t know who was the cook, or the hair stylist, the lieutenant or the doorman who had given him the most dashing smile that morning. All he knew was that his closest friend lay dying at his feet, bundled in the Senatorial robes that he was supposed to be wearing. 

“Seok Hwee.” Wonwoo sobbed, trying not to choke on his own words as he knelt down to cradle the face of his decoy. 

“Your excellency.” Seok Hwee groaned, trying to look up at him but death was heavy on his eyes. 

“I failed you Senator.” he spoke softly, biting his tongue in an attempt to stop the pain. 

Wonwoo shook his head fervently, stopping himself from telling him that help would be on its way because he knew it was too late.

“I’m sorry.” his friend whispered, taking his last breath before it escaped into the hot smoldering air.

“No!” Wonwoo gulped, denying that this was even happening, his own friend who he had known since childhood, dying right before him?

He couldn’t hear the sound of Jisoo’s footsteps thudding quickly over debri behind him because the emergency siren on the landing pad was wailing too loudly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he immediately tensed up, thinking it was the assassin coming back to finish his business. 

“M’Lord.” Jisoo heaved, taking a quick look around them as he held his blaster out. “You’re still in danger here.”

“We shouldn’t have come back.” Wonwoo replied, standing up slowly, eyes still trained on the dead body.

Jisoo narrowed his eyes.

“This vote is very important. You did your duty. Seok Hwee did his. Now come.” the captain said, stepping forward and taking his hand.

Wonwoo didn’t budge, still taking one last look at his friend who was now sleeping peacefully.

“Senator Jeon, please!” 

That was all it took for Wonwoo to snap out of it, rushing with Jisoo to make it off the landing pad before disaster struck again.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo addresses the Senate and meets with the Chancellor after the assassination attempt

**The Galactic Senate, the corrupt legislative body of the Republic.**

From the dais in the center of the Senate chamber, Supreme Chancellor Yoon presided over the special session, moderating the debate on the bill to create a standing army for the Republic. For millennia, the galaxy had enjoyed an era of peace. Sector governments and local star systems proved to be sufficient in handling small bands of pirates and raiders, but the Separatist threat loomed over the horizon, so much so that everyone could feel its presence, even at the heart of the Republic.

“May I remind the Senator from Malastare that negotiations _are_ _continuing_ with the Separatists. Peace is our objective here… not war.” Chancellor Yoon said with an edge to his voice. 

The delegate from Malastare didn’t look quite happy to hear his proposition for war to be shot down so quickly and in such a dismissive tone. But his anger fell away when another voice rose up from the background. 

“My noble colleagues.” Wonwoo began, standing straight and timidly as his round hover platform descended towards the center of the chamber.

“Less than an hour ago, an assinsation attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered.” he said shakily, stirring up tension and broken chatter in the rows of the hover platforms where his most ardent opponents sat. 

“I was the target! But more importantly, the security measure before you was the target. I have led the opposition to building this army. And someone - will stop at nothing to assure its passage!”

Apparently, connecting the dots didn’t go so well for the war-hawks sat in the audience. Immediately upon finishing his sentence, a chorus of agitated growls and shouts rang out across the chamber as Senators and their aides waved their order papers and made fists to the sky. 

“Wake up Senators! You must wake up! If we offer the Separatists violence they will only show violence in return. Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom.”

Alas, the chamber quieted down.

“I pray you do not let fear push you into disaster. Vote down this security measure which is nothing but a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do.”

Wonwoo’s address was met with a mixture of clapping and words of consideration as the war-hawks rubbed their chins and sat back to converse with their aides while his supporters cheered. 

Mas Amedda, the blue-skinned Chagrian Vice Chair and aide to the Chancellor stuck his long tongue out to lick his lips.

“Order! We shall have order!” 

Chancellor Yoon pursed his lips, keeping his eyes focused on the senator who had caused such a stir.

“Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate is adjourned.”

II

**The Republic Executive Building**

**A spaceport and office building for senators.**

Yoon Jeonghan was happy to receive members of the Jedi High Council among other Jedi advisors in the Chancellor’s Suite of the executive building. He had the building constructed just for that purpose actually. It just so happened that the gargantuan domed building had become the busiest spaceport on Coruscant, not to mention the most secure, and high-profile place to be in the galaxy with many Senators taking up offices in the levels below. 

Though the most elegant and luxurious office had to be his, with its red velvet walls and the large panoramic window that afforded a view of much of the cityscape outside. Not to mention the space of it all… It was a perfect place for company. So much so that it never made him think of work as a chore, but as a luxury. 

It was a great relief to escape that crowded and stuffy residence he had once lived in when he served Naboo as it’s Senator. A new position required a new place to live of course. And what better place to build than the center of the Senate District. 

Of course the Jedi weren’t keen on luxurious things. Sure they lived in a temple but it was more or less bland like a monastery. Even now, they didn’t take much notice of his office except for the antique statues he had which they could not put names to. 

But he digressed. Surely the Jedi had business to attend to and so did he. That is why he went straight to the point as soon as they arrived. He knew they were there for an update on negotiations, but he was afraid things had moved past that point.

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the Separatists.”

Jedi Master Windu was the first to speak.

“If they do break away-

“I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two. My negotiations will not fail.” the Chancellor replied, cutting the council member off with a determined look.

“If they do, you must realize that there aren’t enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We’re keepers of the peace, not soldiers.” Windu said, making sure the Chancellor understood with a pointed glare.

“Master Yoda.” Yoon paused, head darting towards the Jedi Grand Master. “Do you think it will really come to war?”

The small elderly Jedi bowed his head, thinking for a moment.

“Hmmm. The Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is.”

Before Chancellor Yoon could come back with another question, the communicator on his desk rung, followed by a blue hologram, projecting the figure that belonged to his concierge outside.

“The Loyalist Committee has arrived, your excellency.”

“Good. Send them in.”

The 3D image flickered out, giving him back the view of his guests in front of him.

“We will discuss this matter later.” he sighed just as the thick and heavy doors to his office slide open automatically, ushering in the committee of Senators who had been waiting to meet with him. 

“Senator Jeon… “ Yoda called from across the room, spotting the young black-haired man rush into the room amidst a sea of luxurious linens and robes. He was accompanied by the Junior Representative of Naboo, Jar Jar Binks, and his fellow Senator, Kwon Soonyoung of Alderaan. 

Wonwoo bowed as the two-foot tall Grand Master tightened his grip around his cane.

“Your tragedy on the landing platform… terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart.”

Wonwoo granted the small green alien a soft smile.

“Thank you Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who’s behind this attack?”

“Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo.” Master Windu replied from the elevated platform where he had sat. He moved his cape back as he hooked his hands in his belt, giving a silent nod of condolences to the Senator.

“I think Count Dooku is behind it.” Wonwoo said, sounding very adamant.

“He’s a political idealist, not a murderer.” a refined voice spoke, prompting Wonwoo to turn towards the tall Cerulean Jedi Master he knew as Ki Adi Mundi. 

“You know, M’Lord, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn’t assassinate anyone: it’s not in his character.” Windu added, almost in a threatening whisper. 

“But, for certain Senator-” Yoda began “in grave danger you are.”

Wonwoo was about to respond when Chancellor Yoon interjected.

“Master Jedi… may I suggest the senator be placed under the protection of your graces?” the older man asked, gazing out his window.

“Do you really think that’s a wise decision under these stressful times?” Soonyoung retorted.

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes.

“Chancellor, if I may comment I do not believe-”

“…the situation is that serious. No, but I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security may be disruptive for you. But, perhaps, someone you’re familiar with. An old friend, like… Master Choi” Chancellor Yoon smiled.

“That’s possible.” Windu crossed his arms. “He’s just returned from a border dispute on Ansion.”

Chancellor Yoon adopted a solemn look on his expression and turned to face him.

“Do it for me, M’Lord, please. The thought of losing you… is unbearable.”

Wonwoo could do nothing but purse his lips as he gave Soonyoung a look.

“I’ll have Seungcheol and Mingyu report to you immediately, M’Lord.” Windu bowed.

Wonwoo sighed. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to resist Jedi assistance.

“Thank you, Master Windu.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Wonwoo meet again after a long time apart.
> 
> The plot to assassinate Wonwoo continues.

**Senate Apartment Complex - Coruscant**

Mingyu didn’t know if it was him or if the elevator was just hot because he was sweating. He could practically see beads of sweat collecting into a stream on his eyebrows as he looked at his reflection in the glass. Maybe watching the city fly by as they made their way up to the penthouse suite would calm his nerves but it didn’t help that Seungcheol was staring at him.

“You seem a little on edge.” 

He shook his head, looking at the seam of the elevator doors.

“Not at all.”

“I haven’t felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“You fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you. Remember?”

“Oh… yes.” Seungcheol chuckled, hiding his hands in his robes. 

“You’re sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath.”

Mingyu sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

“I haven’t seen him in five years, Master.” he huffed, turning back to stare at the elevator doors.

It had been five years since he had heard that soft and sweet voice of Wonwoo’s. Five years since he sang to him when he was feeling homesick. Ever since he left his mother behind, he figured Wonwoo would be the one he could hold on to. But even those dreams never could be made into reality. Not when he was a Jedi. 

Mingyu’s thoughts were interrupted when the elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing a royal blue carpeted corridor. The air felt cool against his skin, reminding him that he had spent the whole ride feeling anxious about seeing a certain Senator.

“Cheolie?” a squeaky voice asked, directing his attention to the tall and rambunctious character that hopped out of nowhere.

“Cheolie! Mesa so smilin’ to seein’ yousa.”

“Good to see you again, Jar Jar.” Seungcheol bowed, following the Gungan as he led them into the Senator’s minimalist but elegant living room.

“Senator Jeon!” Jar Jar called, cupping his mouth. “Mesa palos here. Lookie, lookie, Senator. Desa Jedi arriven!” 

Wonwoo turned around on the balcony where he and his decoy, Seokmin, had been chatting. A tender smile emerged on his tired face as he walked slowly and cautiously inside.

“It’s a great pleasure to see you again M’Lord.” Seungcheol nodded, bowing.

“It’s been far too long Master Jedi.” Wonwoo replied, trying not to giggle as he remembered Seungcheol being the one saving him a bunch of times all those years ago. 

Wonwoo turned to the taller man next to the Jedi Master, wondering why Seungcheol had picked an apprentice that utterly dwarfed him. His soft and cordial smile instantly turned into the brightest smile he had ever given anyone in a long time, lifting his chin up to make eye contact with the tall and handsome Jedi apprentice who was going to be guarding him.

“Gyu?” he laughed faintly, trying to suppress his nervousness. “My goodness, you’ve grown.”

Mingyu grew bashful and grinned.

“And so have you.” he said, taking the Senator’s hand and kissing it. But not after realizing what he just said.

“Grown more beautiful, I mean. Well, for- for a senator, I mean.” he chuckled nervously. 

All Seungcheol could do was look away and bite the inside of his cheek.

“Gyu.” Wonwoo giggled and shook his head. “You’ll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine.”

Mingyu internally smirked.

_Not so little now huh?_

He tried not to cringe remembering his little mess up. He hoped Wonwoo didn’t think he grew up to be a creep or something. Though he guessed he could have taken his eyes off of the Senator’s back, especially considering his Captain of Security was eyeing him with a skeptical look.

“Our presence here will be invisible, M’Lord, I can assure you.” Seungcheol said, breaking the silence as they all sat down in the living room. Wonwoo was about to answer but Jisoo was already standing and ready.

“I’m Captain Hong of Her Majesty’s security service. Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you’re here, Master Choi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit.

Wonwoo sat back on the sofa across from the two Jedi and for once, Mingyu thought he could see a pout on the Senator’s face.

“I don’t need more security, I need answers. I want to know who’s trying to kill me.”

Seungcheol clutched his chin.

“We’re here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation.”

“We will find out who’s trying to kill you, Wonu. I promise you.” Mingyu said softly. But his eyes betrayed him. Wonwoo visibly tensed at the hardened face of the boy he thought he knew. So much had changed. _Mingyu_ had changed. 

Before he could thank the young Jedi for his ‘enthusiasm’, Seungcheol leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees.

“We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner.”

Mingyu whipped his head around after being caught off guard.

“I meant that in the interest of protecting him, Master, of course.”

“We will not go through this exercise again, Mingyu, and you will pay attention to my lead.”

“Why?” Mingyu snapped, clenching his teeth.

“What?”

“Why else do you think we were assigned to him if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It’s overkill, Master; investigation is implied in our mandate.”

Seungcheol tried to refrain from seething.

“We will do exactly as the Council has instructed… and you will learn your place, young one.”

Wonwoo frowned, noticing the way Mingyu went from looking like a feral wolf to looking like a kicked puppy. He guessed it was the perfect moment to jump in.

“Perhaps with merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I will retire.” 

Mingyu’s frown deepened even more as he saw Wonwoo steal a glance at him. He couldn’t tell if the older boy was disappointed or concerned. Wonwoo always had that effect on him. But it had been so long it was like he couldn’t pick the boy apart anymore. He was a mystery. 

“I know I’ll feel better with you guys here.” Jisoo said, resting his hands on his hips. “I’ll have an officer stationed at every floor, and I’ll be in the control center downstairs.”

Seungcheol went off to converse with Wonwoo’s security Captain while Mingyu supposed he would just walk around and sulk. Maybe admire some of Wonwoo’s decor. He kind of liked the Senator’s taste, even if the residence was barely used. 

“Mesa bustin’ with happiness seein’ yousa again, Mingyu.” Jar Jar’s light-hearted voice came through to him. He turned around, setting down a glass figurine.

“He hardly even recognized me, Jar-Jar. I’ve thought about him every day since we were separated. He’s forgotten me completely.” he gritted, trying to not pick the glass figurine up and break a window with it.

“He-sa happy. Happier than mesa seein’ him in a long long time.” Jar Jar grinned, making big gestures with his hands.

“You’re focusing on the negative, Mingyu, be mindful of your thoughts. He was pleased to see us.” Seungcheol said, patting him on the shoulder like he was his father. “Now, let’s check the surveillance cameras.”

II

It was a cool night on Coruscant. Even cooler when one was up in the air with all of the airspeeders flying by. 

Jessi Ho sashayed herself down the high-rise walkway where her partner told her to meet him. She was beginning to think he had set up her and was going to kill her and reap the spoils of their contract but there he was, standing at the other end of the path in his gleaming gray armor. He looked like a Mandalorian. But Mandalorians were proud and noble. Jackson on the other hand was just a bounty hunter trying to make a living.

“I hit the ship but they used a decoy.” she huffed, stopping as she saw him come out of the shadows.

“We’ll have to try something more subtle this time, Jess. My client is getting impatient.” Jackson said in that low husky voice of his. The bounty hunter reached behind him and pulled out a transparent cylinder with something utterly grotesque and disgusting crawling in it. She couldn’t bear to look at it.

“Here, take these.”

Jessi recoiled slightly but stuck her arm out, taking them from him. 

“Be careful- they’re very poisonous.” Jackson crossed his arms, turning to walk away. But right before she could get back to her airspeeder, she heard his boots stop.

“Jessi-” he warned, pointing at her. “There can be no mistakes this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first ever meanie moment in this lmao. Mingyu's never had a crush on anyone before this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assassin strikes again

“Jisoo has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin would try that way. Any activity up here?” Seungcheol asked, walking back into the living room.

“Quiet as a tomb. But I don’t like just waiting here for something to happen to him.” Mingyu replied, crossing his arms as he paced between the windows on each side.

Seungcheol nodded, heeding his apprentice’s concern. But he needed to see the big picture.

“What’s going on?” the older Jedi asked, disappointed to find a blank screen when he picked up one of the security monitors. 

“He covered the cameras. I don’t think Wonwoo liked me watching him.

“What is he thinking?” Seungcheol cursed, setting down the tablet and looking down the corridor where Wonwoo was sleeping in his room around the corner.

“He programmed R2 to warn us if there is an intruder.” Mingyu shrugged, leaning against one of the room's curved support beams. Seungcheol ignored his brooding, walking over to one of the windows.

“There are many other ways to kill a senator.”

“I know, but we also want to catch this assassin, don’t we, Master?” Mingyu arched a brow, trying not to smirk.

“You’re using him as bait?” Seungcheol gaped.

“It was his idea!” Mingyu gritted lowly. “Don’t worry, no harm will come to him. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me.”

“It’s too risky. Besides, your senses aren’t that attuned my young apprentice.”

“And yours are?” Mingyu narrowed his eyes.

“Possibly.”

II

Jessi was startled by the probe droid that hovered up to her. She would have guessed the low humming sound it released would have alerted her but then she remembered it was specialized for assisanation. 

She took the canister Jackson gave her and held it in front of the droid who latched onto it and loaded it into its holder. 

Now all she would have to do is sit back and confirm the kill. 

III

“You look tired.” Seungcheol said, not sounding so awake and alert himself.

Mingyu shrugged, standing up completely instead of brooding, and walked over to one of the polished shelves scattered about the place. He was disappointed not to find any pictures of the Senator himself. Wonwoo’s smile would have gone a long way for him but knowing he was safe and sound was all that mattered. Though he would have liked to have a little morale boost.

“I don’t sleep well anymore.” Mingyu admitted, looking up from where he ran his finger along the shelf.

“Because of your mother?”

Mingyu nodded.

“I don’t know why I keep dreaming about her.” he said, shaking his head in frustration. Any average person would have crumbled under the pressure of not knowing what had happened to their mother. It had been five years - as well - since he left her on Tatooine. He knew holding onto attachments were wrong but he missed her. It made him more angry than sad that he couldn’t see her. Couldn’t hear just one ounce of information to know if she was alright.

“Dreams pass, in time.” Seungcheol said, opening his arms. It was the most he could do to comfort his apprentice. Jedi weren’t very fond of hugs. Nor were they allowed to show affection.

“I’d rather dream about Wonwoo. Just being around him is… intoxicating.” Mingyu breathed, struggling not to get all hot and sweaty again. Wonwoo was the first ever person he had felt attracted to, and not just in a physical and animalistic way. But they really had a bond. He knew it the day he saw him, ever since he saw him walk into the shop where he worked. He was beautiful, the only smooth and flawless thing on that damn planet he lived on.

“Your thoughts betray you, Mingyu.” Seungcheol said, looking down at the rug as he walked over to the entrance of the balcony. “You have made a commitment to the Jedi Order, a commitment not easily broken. And don’t forget, Wonwoo is a politician, and they’re not to be trusted.” 

Mingyu chuckled, fighting back the urge to threaten his Master to take back his words.

“I think you’re the one whose senses aren’t well attuned.” 

IV

Wonwoo was laid across his bed on his side, sleeping peacefully without even a snore. The short curls of his hair were splayed out his pillow, tangled and sticking out sometimes while a thin lavender blanket wrapped around his legs and went up to his waist. He didn’t need the air conditioning as he slept in a loose cotton shirt that was buttoned up halfway, unbothered by Coruscant’s humid air and never stirring in his sleep. 

Perhaps it was a disadvantage that he was a deep-sleeper. One would have thought the quietness in the room would have made it more easy for R2 to detect an intruder. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case as the droid who was tucked into the corner was completely _left in the dark_ about the assassin droid hovering by the window, peeking in through the blinds. 

R2 had tuned out the background noise of the conversation going on outside the bedroom, listening in for more peculiar sounds but finding nothing of interest. The two Jedi outside were beginning to get on his circuits.

_“He’s not like the other senators, Master.”_

_“It is in my experience that senators focus only on pleasing those who fund their campaigns. And they’re in no means scared of forgetting the niceties of democracy in order to get those funds.”_

_“Not another lecture… at least not on the economics of politics.”_

It was then that the assassin droid created a wide and hollow square of green energy beams, taking down the security screen and neutralizing the pressure sensors on the window. Lining itself up perfectly between the blinds behind the glass, the probe silently cut a perfect circle in the pane with a laser, pushing out the piece. 

Where its owner had placed the glass tube in its central compartment, the probe opened the capsule, dispensing two large worms into the room.

They flopped onto the floor, squirming and trying to get their balance before scanning their surroundings in search of a human to feast on. 

The millipede-like creatures crawled across the rugs, leaving a line of slime behind before darting up the legs of the Senator’s bed. 

_“And besides, you’re generalizing. The Chancellor doesn’t appear to be corrupt.”_

_“Yoon is a politician. I have observed that he is very clever in following the passions and the prejudices of senators.”_

Having finally noticed something awry, R2 lit up, going from standby mode to full alert and activating his flashlight. It may have been the Senator kicking in his sleep, or maybe a vibration from outside knocked something over. The droid didn’t know, deciding it was nothing of importance and going back to sleep. 

_“I think he is a good man. But-”_

Mingyu stopped, whipping his head towards the Senator’s room. Seungcheol on the other hand went wide-eyed.

“I sense it too!” 

The two bolted down the corridor, rushing into Wonwoo’s room just in time. Spotting a creepy-crawly a few feet away from Wonwoo’s face, Mingyu instantly ignited his blue lightsaber, jumping onto the bed and swinging it at lightning speed. His blade hummed loudly as it sliced the worm in half before moving to the next, sending the two pairs of chunks flying against the wall. 

The assassin droid still at the window was in the midst of backing away to make its escape but Seungcheol was too quick for it, lunging towards the window and throwing himself at it. The glass shattered but before it could even fall to the floor Seungcheol and the probe had already vanished with the Jedi Knight holding onto it as they flew into the distance. 

Wonwoo, still disoriented from having woken up abruptly still had no idea what was going on but he was glad to have been met with the handsome face of his saviour. Though it didn’t last long, Mingyu had already jumped off his bed and made a run for the corridor. 

“Stay here!” he snapped, rushing past Jisoo, Seokmin, and the Senator’s security guards who steamrolled in with their blasters out, ready for a fight.

Through the fast-paced coarseness of it all, Wonwoo was met with the face of his attendant who plopped himself on the side of his bed.

“Are you all right, M’Lord?” Seokmin asked, directing his attention away from the broken window and the bustling traffic outside, not to mention the fact that his room looked like the center of a hostage crisis with Jisoo and his men pointing blasters all over the place.

“I am. Thanks.” Wonwoo nodded frantically, trying not to break out in hysterical laughter.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Seungcheol arrest the killer

Just barely holding on by the tips of his fingers, Seungcheol hauled himself up, trying to grab the probe completely as it took him into Coruscant’s busy sky lanes. The sound of its repulsor engine was drowned out by the noise pollution around him and his head darted between airspeeders and transports that roared passed them. He was just about to wonder if the assassin droid was going to try to pull any stunts when he saw sparks fly to the right of him. Upon reflex he withdrew his hand for a second, seeing that the probe had closed the distance between them and the side of a building in an effort to shake him off. 

It wasn’t over of course, as the probe darted towards a long cargo hauler, bringing him down so that he would have to let go or he would trip and fall onto its roof. It didn’t work as Seungcheol simply ran as fast as the droid could fly, kicking his legs in a hurry until there was no more roof to run on. 

If droids had feelings Seungcheol would have guessed the mechanical killer was pissed beyond belief. But there wasn’t any time to chuckle or sigh in relief at the fact that the thing had run out of tricks. Right before he thought they would finally be able to track down Wonwoo’s assassin, he heard a shot ring out through the air. Next thing Seungcheol knew, the droid above him exploded into bits and pieces and he was falling.

II

Jessi clenched her fist with pride, still holding her rifle and peering through its scope. She remembered there was no time to lose unless she wanted to get caught, so she backed away from the balcony, spinning around and putting her rifle back in its case. Her Koro-2 Exodrive speeder was docked a few feet away and she threw the case in the trunk before running up to the driver side. With a loud clanking sound, the funky-looking airspeeder lifted off, vanishing into the city’s air traffic.

III

Seungcheol thought he was going to die a virgin when a bright yellow airspeeder swooped below him, prompting him to swim in the air towards the vehicle. Luckily it was an open cockpit. He didn’t really want to have to fall splat on a roof. His back hit cushioned seats and he wondered if a taxi or a limo had saved him. He looked to his side, brows still furrowed.

Of course it was his padawan who saved him. But he could have used his help a while ago. There was still a killer on the loose.

  
  
  


“What took you so long?” Seungcheol shouted. The air was still fierce and blowing past his ears.

“Oh… ah… you know, Master.” Mingyu chuckled, spinning the steering wheel in all directions as he navigated through lanes of traffic. “I couldn’t find a speeder that I really liked.”

Seungcheol was about to scold his apprentice but he was distracted by the green airspeeder he swore belonged to the assassin who shot him out of the sky. 

“There he is.” he said casually, crossing his arms.

“With the open cockpit and the right speed capabilities…” Mingyu said, continuing what he was saying before his Master interrupted him.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes.

“If you spent as much time practicing your saber techniques as you did your wit you would rival Master Yoda as a swordsman.”

“I thought I- already did.” Mingyu grinned. His knuckles turned white as he pushed the wheel forward, accelerating the vehicle and swerving to the left.

“Only in your mind- my very young apprentice.”

“I bet this guy thinks he’s slick.” Mingyu growled, accelerating more and more. 

They swerved to the right and made a sharp turn downwards. The angle was extremely uncomfortable, especially in a speeder with an open cockpit. Seungcheol didn’t necessarily mind, but the way Mingyu went about flying made him feel sick. It wasn’t until the crown of a skyscraper below them became ever more closer that he began to have doubts about the younger’s abilities.

“Pull up Mingyu! Pull up!” 

Mingyu seemed to get the memo too, easing the pressure off the wheel as they slowly leveled out, getting right behind the assassin’s speeder once more.

“You know I don’t like it when you do that!”

“Sorry, Master. I forgot you don’t like flying.” 

“I don’t mind flying, but what you’re doing is suicide!”

Apparently the assassin brought them low enough that they could see the surface of the planet. Following the green speeder they entered a vast and spacious area between two monstrous buildings whose foundations dug into Coruscant’s industrial district.

The trench-like zone lay above the roofs of warehouses and factories, with massive smoke stacks and flaming pipes that belonged to oil refineries. They maneuvered around the fires and smoke, following the assassin’s every step.

Even if the speeder didn’t have any built in weapons, the guy they were chasing pulled out a blaster pistol, aiming it at one of the massive structures between them and shooting it. The two gate-like buildings were instantly electrified. Bolts of purple lightning caught onto their speeder, shocking them as they flew through it. 

“Ow- ow- ow- ow- ow…” Mingyu groaned. Even with his eyes closed he pressed on the acceleration, getting them out of there.

“Dammit Mingyu!” Seungcheol cursed as the last bolt of electricity sizzled over his skin. “How many times have I told you to stay- away- from- power- couplings…!”

The energy completely washed over them and they got back on track. Unfortunately the assassin had managed to put more distance between them.

As they flew out of the trench and past the cover of multiple buildings, they spotted the green speeder enter a tunnel going right through a skyscraper before it vanished inside it.

“Where are you going? He went that way!” Seuncgheol pointing over the edge of the vehicle, noticing they were going in completely opposite directions.

Mingyu kept his gaze ahead.

“Master, if we keep this chase going any longer that creep is gonna end up deep-fried. Personally, I’d like to know who he is and who he’s working for. This is a shortcut…”

“I think.”

A minute passed of waiting around in the intersection between a cluster of high-rises. Seungcheol was beginning to think it would be impossible to spot the assassin if he were to come out from any of the corners or alleys, especially in this much traffic. He gave Mingyu another minute, not wanting to completely crush his apprentice. But it was time for the scolding to commence.

“Well, you’ve lost him.”

“I’m deeply sorry Master.” Mingyu sighed, pressing his back into his seat.

“That was some shortcut, Kim. He went completely the other way. Once again you’ve proved-

“If you’ll excuse me…” Mingyu grunted, rolling over the driver-side door and jumping out.

Seungcheol rushed over to his side, peering down at the younger man’s falling body.

“I hate it when he does that.” he huffed, jumping into Mingyu’s seat.

The young Jedi free-fell through lines of traffic, criss-crossing and looping over each other. Through all of the chaos his eyes locked onto the assassins green Koro-2 speeder, and he held out his arms, letting the wind slow his descent.

His maneuvers were on point as he used the Force to ease his fall, landing on the assassin’s speeder.

Before Jessi knew what hit her, Mingyu’s figure shot past her windshield before a heavy object landed on the roof. Looking up through a glass viewport, the two made eye contact. Mingyu didn’t have any time to celebrate for proving to Seungcheol he was a capable padawan as the second he managed to get a grip and keep from sliding off, the assassin jerked her steering wheel forward, amping up the vehicle’s speed. 

Mingyu groaned as the communications fin on the top of the speeder dug into his abdomen but the pain was taken away when the pilot activated the reverse thrusters, making him slide forward and onto one of the two pronged needles that extended out in front of the cockpit. 

The maneuver brought the Jedi into Jessi’s view and she whipped out her pistol, sticking it out the window and firing a few shots. The angle still wasn’t enough and Mingyu managed to evade the attacks, holding onto his dear life as he dangled from the forward pronged wing.

With nothing but the Jedi’s hands as targets, Jessi put away her pistol, watching frustratedly as Mingyu mustered up enough strength to swing over to the other prong.

Thinking that a little momentum would shake him off, Jessi increased her speed again, causing Mingyu to slide onto the other side and past the passenger window.

In that one second Mingyu saw in through the glass, earning a glare from the assassin. What was even more petrifying was the mangled look the assassin gave him with the guy’s face contorting into something hideous and lizard-like. In a mere moment the assassin had gone from being human to being an alien but the killer quickly covered it up by putting on a purple bandana.

Mingyu dismissed it, returning his attention to the mission and dragging himself back onto the roof. Jessi tried her best to shake him off, flying through traffic and swerving left and right but it was no use as the Jedi had already taken out his lightsaber. 

Giving him one last dirty look, she met the hilt of his lightsaber with her blaster, pointing it up and shooting through the roof. But it was too late with Mingyu sticking the blue blade through the glass and moving it through the cockpit. 

Jessi let out a few more shots hoping one of them would hit. It was just her luck that the blaster fire held the Jedi off, causing him to lose his grip and back away, letting the deactivated sword spin out of his hand. 

It wasn’t over yet though. And Mingyu was as relentless as ever, sticking his hand through the hole he made in an effort to wrestle the blaster out of her grip. He turned out to be too strong for her, making her accidentally shoot the control panel for her speeder. 

Jessi cursed, letting go of the blaster in favor of taking the wheel while the shakiness of the speeder caused Mingyu to lose his balance. 

Seeing that they were a good enough distance from the ground that was getting closer, Mingyu finally let go, grunting as he stumbled onto a sidewalk and rolled into crates and boxes.

Jessi didn’t have much of a better landing. Her flaming airspeeder leaked smoke from the cockpit as she tried to level it out, headed straight towards the corner of a building at a ten degree angle. It was the best she could do, bracing for impact as the two prongs in front of the cockpit impaled themselves into the concrete before the rest of her vehicle crinkled up like paper. 

Even if her head was spinning, she jumped out of the cockpit as fast as she could, escaping into the thick of the crowd.

Mingyu was right on her tail, clutching his abdomen while pushing pedestrians out of the way much to their shock and offense. He tried to take deep breaths as he ran, calling on the Force to enhance his speed. There were simply too many obstacles to navigate around however and he ended up losing her. 

It was then that Seungcheol arrived, setting down his yellow airspeeder on the road on the other side of the street, making the alley to the right the only possible route the assassin could have taken.

“Mingyu!” Seungcheol shouted, rushing up to him as they converged on the side street.

“She went into the club, Master!” Mingyu breathed, getting ready to run in.

“Patience. Use the Force. Think.” Seungcheol pointed at him, grabbing his shoulder and looking him in the eye.

“Sorry, Master.” Mingyu said, loosening his shoulders. 

“He went in there to hide, not to run.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Oh, and you forgot this.” the older man said, holding up his lightsaber. “Next time, try not to lose it.”

“I’ll try, Master.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re going to be the death of me?” Seungcheol arched a brow, watching his apprentice rush up the stairs and through the club’s entrance. 

“I wouldn’t know.” Mingyu snorted, raising his arms up in defense. “And hey, that hurts. You’re the closest thing I got to a brother.”

“Then why don’t you listen to me?”

Mingyu grinned.

“Brothers don’t listen to each other.” 

Seungcheol patted Mingyu’s back as the taller led them inside. They stopped once they reached the foyer, taking a couple of glances at the futuristic-looking circular bar, all of the elevated seating areas surrounding them, plus the back end where patrons were watching galactic sports games. There were many places an assassin could hide or ‘blend in’. 

“Do you have anything?” Seungcheol asked, hooking a hand in his belt. 

“I don’t sense anything yet.”

“Well he’s got to be close. There are many interesting characters around here. He may be mingling. I don’t think he’d hide alone.”

“I think that he is a she. And I think that she is a Changeling.”

Clawdites - or Changelings as they were more widely known - were a species of alien who could shapeshift into any other species. Who knew if the assassin had taken on a different form? All they would have to go by is their senses and her last known uniform.

“In that case be extra careful.” Seunghceol said, walking forward towards the bar.

“Where are you going, Master?” Mingyu asked, looking dumbfounded. 

“I’m thirsty. And you aren’t old enough yet.” the elder snickered, saluting him before speaking to the bartender. 

Mingyu sauntered off, deciding he’d get himself acquainted with the place. 

Patrons who were secretly wealthy and those who had come to the bar to drown their sorrows gave him curious looks. His brown leather Jedi uniform seemed to have identified him in their eyes. Of course his lightsaber which was dangling from his utility belt gave it away. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have killed a Jedi for it. 

Mingyu supposed that was why so many people stared at him, wondering if he was simply policing the establishment or if he was looking for trouble.

On the other hand, Seungcheol fitted in quite naturally, scooting himself in on the bar stool next to a pale and gaunt man with a shaved head who was just finishing a drink of something blue in a shot glass while on his right, a man who looked to have been smoking something turned towards him with a prospective stare.

“Thank you.” Seungcheol nodded to the bartender, sensing the man to his right on the verge of saying something.

“You wanna buy some death sticks?” the short man asked in a dark and grobbly tone, holding a white tube between his fingers like a cigarette. Years of hard drugs did that to people he supposed.

To think he would have been approaching him to give him information or at least something useful.

Seungcheol waved his hand and used the Force.

“You don’t want to sell me death sticks.” he said plainly, going back to his drink.

“Oh… I don’t wanna to sell you death sticks.” 

“You want to go home and rethink your life.”

“I want to go home and… rethink my life…”

Mingyu spotted Seungcheol seemingly entertaining himself at the bar while he walked around in boredom, waiting for the assassin to jump out onto the main walkway and start opening fire. He would have taken combat simulations back at the Temple if they weren’t going to see any more action. He spoke too soon however as he felt a disturbing wave ripple through the Force. The assassin was on the move. 

Mingyu wasn’t going to rush towards Seungcheol who was still sitting idly at the bar and passing the time, but he had to get there if his master needed back up. Hopefully, the older man sensed what he sensed as well, and was on alert. 

Just as he thought he was about to converge with the assassin who was still in hiding near the bar, he saw Seungcheol’s blue lightsaber activate in the air, swinging around, and emitting a loud buzzing  _ crunk _ , followed by a groan of pain from the Senator’s attempted killer. 

The crowd between the bar and the dining room gasped cleared the walkway, allowing him to see a severed hand and a blaster pistol lying on the floor a little ways from the scene. Mingyu expected there to be more resistance from the woman but she merely fell into Seungcheol’s arms in pain and exhaustion, letting him haul her outside. 

Mingyu joined the older man, crouching down and wrapping her arm around his shoulders as they led her through the exit. 

“Easy.” Mingyu told her in reply to her groans, trying to hold back the look of hatred on his face by replacing it with a look of tense seriousness. 

He looked to the crowd, nodding his head slightly. 

“Jedi business. Go back to your drinks.” Mingyu spat, much to the giggles and eyerolls of the bar’s customers. It must have been a frequent occurrence for Jedi to come in and arrest someone. 

Since the side street was too busy, they brought the Clawdite assassin into an alley, bringing her past steam vents and leaking pipes sticking out of the walls of buildings before finally settling her down on the concrete walkway.

Seungcheol supported her shoulders so that she could look up at them while Mingyu crouched down, waiting expectantly. 

“Do you know who it was that you were trying to kill?” Seungcheol asked calmly and in a refined manner. For someone who had just cut off a woman’s hand Mingyu gave him credit for his composure.

“Mmph… It was a senator from Naboo.” the woman replied, struggling to part her lips.

“And who hired you?”

“It was just a job.” 

The assassin looked almost as if she had laughed off the question, looking anywhere else but in their eyes.

“Who hired you?” Mingyu asked softly. His tone was borderline sinister. 

“Tell us.” he whispered.

There was still no response. 

“Tell us now!” Mingyu gritted, getting in the woman’s face.

The female assassin whimpered, trying to keep her breath steady.

“It was a bounty hunter called-”

She was cut off by a small metallic object shooting through the air and impaling itself below her chin. The last breath she took escaped from her mouth as her eyes widened and her throat constricted. It was then that her true form was revealed to them as her face morphed into a scaly and elongated jaw with deep set eyes and a stubby snout.

Both their heads whipped over their shoulders to see a man in a grey-armored suit pointing his weapon at them from the top of a low-rise spire above the street. Mingyu figured the man would have come down to their level to finish them off but remembered that he wasn’t the only Jedi. So it wasn’t a surprise that the assassin's assassin blasted off on his jet pack, escaping into the Coruscant night. 

_ “Murishani… Sleemo.” _ they heard the woman gasp her last words in Huttese before her head fell onto the ground and her body went limp. 

Seungcheol squinted his eyes, extracting the metallic object and holding it up to the sterile light of the street lamp.

“A toxic dart…”


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu talks with Chancellor Yoon, Seungcheol expresses his concerns, and Meanie flirt

**The Jedi High Council Chamber - Coruscant**

  
  
  


“Track down this bounty hunter, you must, Master Choi.” Yoda said firmly.

“Most importantly, find out who he’s working for.” Windu added.

Mingyu was already on it but Seungcheol didn’t yield to his racing thoughts, still standing still in front of the council.

“What about Senator Jeon? He will still need protecting.”

Yoda smiled.

“Handle that, your Padawan will.” he said, pointing to the younger man.

“Mingyu-” Windu began sternly. “Escort the Senator back to Naboo. He’ll be safer there. And don’t use registered transport. Travel as refugees.”

Mingyu had to stop himself from breaking into the widest grin, already imagining what it would be like to guard and stay with the Senator. He actually wished the bounty-hunter who killed the changeling wasn’t found so soon. He could use some free time with his favorite person. 

Mingyu shook off the giddy feeling as he realized the entire council was waiting for his response. Seungcheol included. Luckily the Force was on his side and he came up with a quick response.

“I understand, Master.” he said calmly, nodding towards Windu. “As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Jeon to go back home. It seems like the vote is very important to him.” 

He tried to sound confident and strong, like he knew what he was talking about, but his tone descended into something airily wistful. Wonwoo fighting for what he believed in and being so stubborn certainly did something to him.

“Until caught, this killer is, our judgment he must respect.” Yoda replied, clasping his hands together.

“Mingyu- in order to ensure the Senator will comply with our mandate, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Yoon to speak with him about this matter.” Windu spoke, crossing a leg over the other before leaning back in his chair.

“Yes Masters.” Mingyu bowed, following behind Seungcheol as they exited the room. 

At last. 

Five whole years.

II

The Chancellor’s office felt even more spacious without any committees of Senators or groups of Jedi clogging the halls and dilly-dallying on the red carpets. Finally he could breathe and get away from all of the chaos. Even if the Jedi Temple was the heart of the Force on Coruscant and was supposed to be tranquil and serene, nothing appealed to the faculty of his focus and attention more than the many conversations he had had with the Chancellor. Yoon Jeonghan had been his mentor ever since he first arrived on Coruscant after the events during the Invasion of Naboo. The man had been Wonwoo’s mentor as well, but Mingyu suspected it was more political and less personal. The bond he and the Chancellor shared was like father and son. It was just what he needed after what had happened. Though one thing was for sure, Lee Sungmin could never be replaced. But he always kept in mind, if it weren’t for Chancellor Yoon he would still be that little boy Wonwoo spoke about; lost, and all alone as a Jedi. Envied for being so powerful at a young age.

Interestingly enough, Chancellor Yoon knew a lot about the Jedi and the Force, especially for not being a Jedi himself. Mingyu supposed it was because he had made a lot of friends in the Order and spent much of his time receiving council members in his office and speaking to them personally. He had a knack for making people feel heard and listened to while also making himself be listened to as well. No wonder he had been elected to the Chancellorship for two terms. He felt bad for whoever would succeed the man. The next Chancellor would inherit the Republic’s present crisis and have to deal with it of course. 

If anything, Master Windu was right to tell him to speak to the Chancellor about Wonwoo. They both hailed from Naboo. And Yoon enjoyed good relations with the noble and good-hearted Jeon family. Wonwoo simply couldn’t refuse the Chancellor’s advice.

“I will talk with him.” the Chancellor said, keeping his arms hidden in the thick cloth sleeves of his dark burgundy robe. “Senator Jeon will not refuse an executive order. I know him well enough to assure you of that.”

“Thank you, Your Excellency.” Mingyu nodded, seeing that the blonde-haired man was beginning to walk slowly towards the steps in front of his desk.

“And so…” the blond smiled. “They’ve finally given you an assignment! Your patience has paid off.”

Mingyu swelled with pride but refrained from expressing it.

“Your guidance rather than my patience.” he said softly, looking towards the floor as they walked down into the lounge area.

“You don’t need guidance, Mingyu. In time, you will learn to trust your feelings. Then you will be invincible. I have said it many times: you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met.” 

Chancellor Yoon spoke every word that came out of his mouth with certainty. There was activism, passion, and righteousness in Wonwoo’s voice. But with older age and experience, the Chancellor’s words always contained wisdom with a mixture between calming slowness and assuring remarks.

Mingyu smiled lightly, stopping to bow.

“Thank you, Your Excellency.” 

It was one thing to be complimented by the Supreme Chancellor, and it was another thing to be esteemed by his mentor, one who had never kissed-up to him nor belittled him. There was no brotherly banter that went on between them but sincere advice. Even better, there were never any useless formalities, not like how he had to talk to the Jedi Council. Chancellor Yoon was his counsel. 

“I see you becoming the greatest of all Jedi, Mingyu. Even more powerful than Master Yoda.”

III

**The Great Hall - Jedi Temple - Coruscant**

“I am concerned for my Padawan. Masters… I don’t think he’s ready to be given this assignment.” Seungcheol chuckled nervously, causing Yoda and Windu to stop and face him.

“The Council is confident in its decision, Master Choi.” Yoda replied, raising his chin for emphasis.

“The boy has exceptional skills.” Windu added.

“But he still has much to learn, Master. His abilities have made him, well, arrogant.”

“Yes, yes.” Yoda smiled. “A flaw more and more common among Jedi. Hmmmm. Too sure of themselves, they are. Even the older, more experienced ones.”

An uncomfortable memory emerged from the darkness of Seungcheol’s subconscious. It hadn’t been long ago when Lee Sungmin’s first apprentice had fallen to the Dark Side and left the Jedi Order. Though he was only a Knight. It was pride and the thirst for power that had corrupted many of the Order’s younger members, but this corruption had managed to make its way even to older masters such as those who were remembered as the Lost Twenty. 

It was something Seungcheol didn’t want to think about, his own apprentice, succumbing to the Dark Side with his reckless and arrogant behavior. But he remembered that Mingyu was still young. There was time to make amendments after all.

“Keep note of this, Master Choi, if the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the force back into balance.” Windu said, coming to stand in front of him.

“I will.”

“May the Force be with him.” 

IV

“I’m taking an extended leave of absence. It will be your responsibility to take my place in the Senate.” Wonwoo said, coming to face his junior representative who served alongside him as part of the Naboo delegation.

“Representative Binks, I know I can count on you.”

Jar Jar bowed his head but remained skeptical.

“Mesa honored to be taking on disa heavy burden. Mesa accept dis wit moy moy humility and euh..”

“Jar Jar-” Wonwoo cut him off, staring at the Gungan blankly.

“I don’t wish to hold you up. I’m sure you have a great deal of work to do.”

“Of course… M’Lord.” Jar Jar bowed once again, skirting off to find something to busy himself with.

Mingyu watched from the small room between the hallways connecting the Senator’s living room with his bedroom, admiring the way the shorter boy rushed down the hall and towards his wardrobe. Apparently he was too busy staring at the Senator he didn’t even realize Wonwoo was coming right at him, scurrying around him to get where he was headed.

“If you don’t mind me saying. I don’t like this idea of hiding.” Wonwoo huffed. 

“You’re always free to speak in front of me M’Lord.” Mingyu chuckled, stealing a glance at Wonwoo as he walked into his closet and took down a pile of clothes.

“Thank you. It’s just that I hate having to leave. Don’t get me wrong, it’ll be nice to be back home. But this vote is symbolic. The opposition needs me. We aren’t going to get any votes if it looks like the Senator who has railed against this bill left and right will not be present to generate morale.”

“You’re speaking like a General.” Mingyu laughed. “ And don't worry. Now that the council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Choi long to find this bounty hunter.”

“I understand.” Wonwoo sighed, shoving the pile of clothes into his suitcase on his bed. “But I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act... to not be here when its fate is decided.”

“Sometimes we must let go of our pride M’Lord and do what is requested of us.”

“Oh? Like you did what Master Choi requested of you yesterday?” 

Mingyu raised an eyebrow.

“I did. I saved you didn’t I?”

“You did. But I could have blasted them if R2 would have just woken me up.” Wonwoo smiled, holding up his pistol before tucking it in along with his clothes.

“Yeah sure.” Mingyu snickered. “I’m just saying. Maybe you should take after me and follow orders.”

“Maybe I should. That’s what you Jedi are all about I suppose.” Wonwoo hummed, rearranging his suitcase.

“Well, now that I’m in charge of your safety M’Lord, I guess you’ll be listening to me.”

“I wouldn’t mind. You’re fun to talk to.” 

Mingyu had to stop himself from blushing.

“Yeah okay, go back to trying to make everything fit in your suitcase.”

“Thanks for your help Master Jedi.” 

“Hey!” Mingyu growled, turning around to completely face Wonwoo.

“I’m kidding Gyu. For someone who's brought up to be so serious and calm you don’t strike me as a Jedi.”

“Funny. But I’m still learning.” 

“Hopefully you’ve learned everything you need in order to protect me.”

“I have. And I will. If I’m going to be protecting you, patience is what I need most.”

Wonwoo scoffed, turning back around to get more things from his closet.

“You know.” Mingyu began, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I still can’t believe the Council gave me this mission. But I’m taking it with honor. Protecting you is probably the greatest honor I’ll ever be given M’Lord. Who knows what else I’ll be doing after this. I guess it all comes down to the will of the Force.” 

Wonwoo stopped in his tracks, holding another pile of clothes in his hands.

“Mingyu.” he laughed wholeheartedly. His voice was full of surprise. “You've grown up.”

Mingyu would have blushed more if it hadn’t been for the fact that Wonwoo was the only way to say those words.

“Seungcheol manages not to see it. Don't get me wrong. He’s a great mentor. As wise as Master Yoda and... as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. In some ways-- a lot of ways-- I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials... but he feels that I'm too unpredictable. He won't let me move on.” Mingyu growled, walking over to Wonwoo’s bedroom window which was still being repaired by droids outside.

“I know I’d be agitated if I were you. It sounds frustrating.” Wonwoo said softly.

“It's worse actually.” Mingyu spat. “He's overly critical. He never listens. He-- He doesn't understand. He can’t even see that my only friends aren’t even part of the Jedi Order. He can’t get that in his head!” 

“All mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow.” Wonwoo said, coming over to stand next to Mingyu where he threw himself on the edge of his bed.

“I know.” Mingyu groaned, rubbing his forehead.

“Gyu-”

“Can you not call me that?” Mingyu grumbled, resting his elbows on his knees as he sat up.

“Call you what?”

“Gyu.”

“I've always called you that. It’s your name, isn't it?” Wonwoo giggled.

“It's Mingyu. My name is Kim Mingyu. When you say Gyu it's like I'm still a little boy... and I'm not.”

“I'm sorry, Mingyu. It's impossible to deny you've... You've grown up. I suppose that’s all I was trying to say. But don’t grow up too fast. Don’t hate Seungcheol for it or get mad at him for being a little slow. Respect is another one of your Jedi values right?”

“But I am grown up. You said it yourself.” Mingyu said, narrowing his eyes and standing up to face Wonwoo head on. They could feel each other's breath and the warmth radiating off their bodies that for Mingyu, no one else had been able to make him feel. Their chests were only inches away from each other. It was suffocating.

“Please don't look at me like that.” Wonwoo said bluntly, looking away from the younger man’s stare. 

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t see what you’re thinking.”

“Ahh, so you have Jedi powers too?” Mingyu arched a brow, reaching to cradle Wonwoo’s chin in his hand.

“It makes me uncomfortable.” 

Wonwoo stared at him blankly, threatening to incinerate him with the heat of his gaze. Mingyu backed off, smirking as the Senator rushed off to pull out another suitcase from his closet.

“Sorry Wonu.”


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol does some investigating

**Westport - Coruscant**

Constructed three years ago, Westport had become the busiest hub for interstellar travel on Coruscant. In the waning years of peace in the galaxy, Westport had seen a six-thousand percent increase in departures from the capital, as the Separatist Crisis increased tensions between hundreds of worlds and threatened to spill over into war. 

It was understandable at least that many people would leave Coruscant for their homeworlds, seeking to go back to their families to either protect them or reunite with them. No one wanted to meet their siblings on the battlefield and so began a mass exodus from Republic planets of those whose homeworlds were seceding. 

The air around the spaceport was filled with the noise of heavy-duty thrusters belonging to the gargantuan transport vessels taking off and setting down every other second. Many of the passengers were not even leaving out of loyalty to their homeworlds but sought to escape from the city if the capital were to ever come under attack or become the center of the conflict. 

Wonwoo wasn’t surprised that there was a refugee transport headed towards his own homeworld. Many had always dreamed of going to Naboo and his planet was very welcoming, establishing itself as a humanitarian society.

They could see the AA-9 Coruscant freighter liner docked at the circular upper deck. The smooth disc-like walkway wrapped around a large building and hung off a cliff that led into one of Coruscant’s many trenches that were between skyscrapers and city blocks. The ship wasn’t much, but both of them were happy to enjoy each other’s company.

Their shuttle became level with the floor of the docking bay, hovering above the massive canyon below as it moved in to make contact with the edge of the building. Wonwoo was already making his way towards the exit where Seungcheol and Captain Hong had congregated, preparing to see him off with his Jedi protector.

“Be safe M’Lord.” Jisoo said in a gruff voice, still not liking the Jedi Council’s idea to send Wonwoo back all the while separating him from his security. 

“Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Seokmin.” Wonwoo bowed, making room for his decoy to come up to wish him goodbye. Though if anything, Seokmin was more than just a decoy. Seokmin was a cherished friend.

“The threat's on you two now.”

Seokmin wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

“He'll be safe with me.” Seokmin assured him, pulling back and smiling at him. Wonwoo could tell he was a little uneasy. It wasn’t everyday that someone was made the decoy of a Senator who was under constant threat of assassination. Wonwoo doubted he could even handle it himself sometimes. But their mission in life triumphed all fear.

“You'll be fine.” Wonwoo said firmly, clutching onto Seokmin’s arm.

“It's not me, M’Lord. I’m worried about you. What if they realize you've left the capital?”

“Well, I guess my loyal Jedi bodyguard will have to prove how good he is.” Wonwoo grinned, stealing a glance at Mingyu who was waiting behind them with both their suitcases in his hand.

“Mingyu.” Seungcheol spoke first from beside the exit ramp, giving his apprentice a serious look. “Don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the council.”

“Yes, Master.”

As soon as Wonwoo got to the hatchway, Seungcheol bowed.

“I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M’Lord. You'll be back here in no time.”

“I'll be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi.”

“It's time to go.” Mingyu hurried him, jumping off the ramp while Wonwoo was still getting down it.

“Mingyu, may the Force be with you.” 

“May the Force be with you too, Master.”

The hatchway door came down and sealed shut right before the shuttle reignited its repulsors and took off over the spaceport.

Wonwoo and Mingyu walked under a long canopy, providing them shade from Coruscant’s late afternoon sun. They passed by ticket booths and refreshment stands, keeping their eyes on the transport waiting for them. It was still being loaded by the time they were halfway there. That was when Wonwoo turned to him. 

“I don’t know why, but all of a sudden I’m afraid.”

“This is my first assignment on my own. So I am too.” Mingyu admitted, turning to glance at the Senator. Wonwoo’s skin glowed a warm orange, becoming dark everytime they passed through shadows. He looked beautiful, even in refugee garb. A poncho covered everything except his long legs which were defined by the tight black pants he wore. Wonwoo wasn’t wearing anything on his wrists. And although Mingyu appreciated the other boy’s aesthetic, he liked seeing Wonwoo barefaced and without anything distracting him from his beauty. 

“Don't worry Wonu. We have R2 with us.” Mingyu snickered.

They both turned around, laughing as they saw the little droid rolling along behind them,

All Seungcheol could do was sit back as the shuttle joined the traffic in the skylanes above the city. 

“I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish.” he sighed.

Jisoo stepped into the cabin, resting his hands on his hips.

“I'd be more concerned about Wonwoo doing something than him.”

II

CoCo town or, the Collective Commerce District, was the only place besides the Senate District that Seungcheol had ever been to on his own accord. He only really knew it for Dino’s Diner. Dino was the only friend he had outside the Jedi Temple. And he was the only customer Dino had that was a Jedi. 

Seungcheol walked in to the smell of breakfast, even if it was still lunch. His eyes immediately spotted platters of sandwiches at the kitchen window waiting to be taken to their tables while in the corner of his eye he saw Dino’s automated waitress spin her head towards him.

“Someone to see ya, honey! Jedi, by the looks of him.”

Dino peeked his head in through the window, still flipping burgers on the stove behind the wall.

“Cheolie hyung! Take a seat. I’ll be right with ya.”

“Thanks D.” Seungcheol grinned, walking towards one of the open booths by the windows. Nothing had changed about the interior and the decor over the years. He could appreciate that. Everything was colorful and as shiny as a whistle.

“You wanna cup-a Jawa Juice?” the waitress droid asked, rolling on her one tire towards him.

“Oh, yes. Thank you.”

As soon as the waitress disappeared behind the wall of the kitchen, Dino came bustling out, untying his dirty apron from his waist.

“Hey, man!”

“Hey Dino.”

“So, my friend, what can I do for ya?” Dino asked, plopping down into the booth opposite of him.

“Well, for starters. You can tell me what this is.” Seungcheol said, pulling out the toxic dart from the night before.

“Oh whattaya know! I ain't seen one of these since I was prospectin' on Subterrel, beyond the Outer Rim.” Dino gaped, rotating the dart in hand as he held it up to the sunlight.

Seungcheol clutched his chin.

“Can you tell me where it came from?”

“Thank you.” he said, taking the dart back.

“This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart.”

Seungcheol furrowed his brows.

“I wonder why it didn't show up in the analysis archives.” 

“It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away. Those analysis droids only focus on symbols. Ha! I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and... wisdom.” Dino teased.

“Well, if droids could think, there'd be none of us here, would there?” 

They both laughed.

“Kamino.” Seungcheol began, looking up into his memory. “I'm not familiar with it. Is it in the Republic?”

“No, no. It's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about, uh, 1 to 2 parsecs outside the Rishi Maze. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives.”

“Hopefully.”

“These, uh, Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damn good ones too. They bred a whole army of those shovel-handed guys for the Corporate Sector to use and send em’ down to the mines.”

He was beginning to become dubious of these Kaminoans. No wonder a bounty hunter the likes of which would attempt to kill a Senator had acquired something like a toxic dart from them. 

“Cloners? Are they friendly?”

“Oh, depends.”

“Depends on what, D?”

Dino chuckled.

“On how good your manners are. And how big your, uh... pocketbook is.”

Seungcheol laughed.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

III

Seungcheol would never stop being astounded by the grandeur and antiquity of the Jedi Archives. He remembered from his studies as a Padawn, the librarian Jocasta Nu telling their class that there was more knowledge in the Temple’s library than anywhere else in the galaxy. At first he didn’t believe her but his assumptions were only based on the hundreds of bookshelves and corridors that extended into other parts of the Temple, nevermind the massive data cores and computer terminals that held terabytes on end of information.

He couldn’t be bothered with computers at the moment. Master Dooku’s bronzium bust was too alluring. To think, Lee Sungmin’s teacher had become part of the Lost Twenty. Master Dooku or, Count Dooku, as he came to be known in the public after renouncing his Jedi title, was one of the greatest lightsaber duelists and force-users of his time, rumored to be able to contend with Grand Master Yoda and the Master of the Order, Mace Windu. It would have been a thrill to see him duel in real life. He only wished he were still part of the Order. It would have been more of a miracle if Lee Sungmin were still alive and they could have a reunion. Three generations of Jedi, together. 

Seungcheol would have been stuck in his own thoughts if not for the disciplined but kind voice of the madame librarian coming up to gaze at Dooku’s sculpture next to him.

Jocasta Nu released a heavy sigh.

“He does have a very powerful face, doesn’t he?” she said with a nostalgic tone to her voice.

“He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I had the privilege of knowing.”

Seungcheol smiled at her for a moment before looking back up in reverence.

“I never understood why he quit.”

“Ahh.” Madame Jocasta took a deep breath, excited to tell one of her many tales. “Well, one might say he sure was a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council, much like your old master, Lee Sungmin.” she smiled widely, eliciting a laugh from him.

“Really?” Seungcheol chuckled. 

“Oh yes they were very individual thinkers. Idealists. In the end I think he left because he lost faith in the Republic. He disappeared for nine or ten years and turned up recently as the head of the Separatist Movement! It was quite a shock for me when I first heard. But then again, Master Dooku was never one who was predictable. Only twenty masters have ever left the Order. And Count Dooku was the most recent and the most painful. No one likes to talk about it. His leaving was a great loss to us.”

“It’s unfortunate. I’m not sure I completely understand.”

Madame Jocasta laughed.

“Did you call for assistance Master Choi?” she asked, awakening him from his contemplative slumber.

“ Yes, yes, I did.” 

“Are you having a problem?”

“Yes, um, I'm looking for a planetary system called Kamino.”

The elder librarian pursed her lips, walking him over to one of the computer stations in the center of the hall.

“Kamino. Kamino…” 

“It doesn't show up on the archive charts.”

“Hmmm. It's not a system I'm familiar with.” Madame Jocasta replied, clicking on the touchscreen and inputting a few numbers on the keypad of the computer.

“Are you sure you have the right coordinates?”

“According to my information, it should appear in this quadrant here... just south of the Rishi Maze.” Seungcheol said, scooting in on his seat and leaning forward to touch the screen.

The computer emitted a few beeps, indicating an error.

“Ugh, I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist.” the librarian said softly.

“Impossible. Perhaps the archives are incomplete.”

Madame Jocasta shook her head.

“If an item does not appear in our records... it does not exist. Perhaps the wisdom of Master Yoda can help you. I’m afraid I must attend to my other duties.” she smiled, skirting off to help a youngling find a book.

Seungcheol groaned, leaning back in his chair as he thought.

None of it made any sense.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanie flirt while on "vacation" and Seungcheol makes a discovery as he tracks down the killer

“Hey, you! No droids!” the robotic cafeteria worker shouted at R2 from the serving station. R2 let out a high pitched chirp as the robot pointed a metallic spoon at him.

“Get outta here!”

R2 beeped again, spinning around and shooting off towards where Mingyu and Wonwoo were sitting behind a pile of luggage.

“Thank you, R2.” Wonwoo smiled, peering over their luggage to see the angry droid serving other customers. 

R2 used his tiny robotic pincers to set down their tray of food. Wonwoo got soup while Mingyu was content with munching on fruit. Wonwoo scooped up a spoonful of the lukewarm liquid, trying to remember what they were talking about.

“Oh yeah, it must be difficult, having sworn your life to the Jedi? You know, you not being able to visit the places you like or do the things you like-”

“Or be with the people that I love.” Mingyu chuckled, looking up at the shorter boy as he was in the midst of scooping up another spoonful from his bowl.

Wonwoo blinked a few times.

“Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi.”

“Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden.” Mingyu rolled his eyes. “But compassion, which I would define as unconditional love… is central to a Jedi's life. So you might say that we are encouraged to love I guess.” he grinned, picking off some berries from the vine between his fingers. Wonwoo reverted back to stirring his soup, trying to come up with something to say. Mingyu was making him feel so… important. He was just supposed to be his bodyguard but who knew a Jedi could be an actual human being? He felt naked under Mingyu’s stare.

“You've changed so much.” 

Mingyu grinned.

“And you haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams.”

The bright spark in the taller boy’s eyes faded away suddenly, replaced by a serious and timid look. Mingyu focused on the fruit in his hand, trying to keep his voice steady, aware of the fact that Wonwoo was attentive to him.

“I wish I could say they were all good. Being away from you- I don’t know. It did something to me. You say I grew up but I don’t think I grew up right. Not without you.” 

“You don’t need me, Mingyu.” Wonwoo said lightly, resting his cheek in his hand and trying to make himself humble. “Isn’t Seungcheol enough for you? Maybe I’m a year older than you but I don’t have anything useful for you to learn from.” 

Mingyu shook his head.

“I don’t think loving someone is all about learning from them. Being with you is already a good in itself.” he said calmly, looking Wonwoo straight in the eye.

It was at that moment that they both wished they weren’t with other people in the same room as them.

II

**Jedi Academy - Jedi Temple - Coruscant**

“Reach out. Sense the Force around you. Use your feelings you must.” Yoda told the Jedi younglings as they moved their lightsabers left and right to deflect the tiny blaster bolts that shot out of the hovering training droids. The Temple’s indoor terraces proved to be a suitable place to train the young initiates of the Order who had been brought from across the galaxy to devote their life to keeping peace and protecting others.

Sensing Seungcheol entering the classroom, Yoda tapped the ground with his cane.

“Younglings. Younglings! A visitor we have.”

“Hello, Master Seungcheol” they said in unison, taking off their training visors and deactivating their sabers. 

“Hello.” Seungcheol waved, turning his head to look down at the Grand Master.

“I'm sorry to disturb you, Master.”

“What help can I be, Seungcheol? Hmm?”

“I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him, but I’m afraid the star system doesn’t show on the archive maps.”

“Mmm? Lost a planet Master Choi has. How embarrassing. How embarrassing.”

The younglings giggled.

“Sua? The shades please.” Yoda said, walking slowly to the center of the room where a shiny tripod rose from the floor. 

The young girl Seungcheol discovered was Sua, skipped to the back of the room, pressing a button that brought down the shades. The classroom dimmed into a dark grey with the only source of light coming from the pedestal which was glowing in the center. 

Seungcheol took out a small and transparent egg-like orb, placing it on the pedestal.

“Gather round the map-reader. Clear your minds. Find Seungcheol’s wayward planet we will.” Yoda said, watching along with the younglings as a hologram of the galaxy appeared in mid air.

“It ought to be... here.” Seungcheol said, walking through the maze of planets before stopping on a dot. 

“But it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot.”

“Hmm. Gravity's silhouette remains - but the star and all the planets... disappeared they have. How can this be? Hmm? A thought?” Yoda asked.

“Anyone?”

“Master?” A little boy spoke quietly.

“Go on young one.”

“Because someone erased it from the archive memory.”

Yoda closed his eyes and chuckled.

“Truly wonderful the mind of a child is. The boy is right. Go to the center of gravity's pull and find your planet, you will. Hmm?”

“Yes, that makes sense Master.” 

Yoda nodded, pointing his cane up slightly while they walked towards the door.

“The data must have been erased.” he said gravely, causing Seungcheol’s spine to tingle.

“But, Master Yoda, who could empty information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?”

Yoda nodded.

“Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this I will.”

Seungcheol bowed.

“Thank you Master.”

III

“N-no.” Mingyu groaned, becoming agitated in his sleep. At first Wonwoo thought it was the hard cushions that made the Jedi like that but Mingyu only began to toss and turn more and more.

Wonwoo walked over to the plastic bench in the corner of the cafeteria, sitting down on the edge as he observed Mingyu grunting in his sleep.

“No. M-Mom.” Mingyu growled faintly. The young Jedi’s brows were furrowed and he clenched his fist that lay on his hip. 

Wonwoo scooted himself closer to the taller, placing a hand on his wrist.

“Hmm, w-what?” Mingyu woke up, sitting up instantly and staring at him dumbfounded. Mingyu still looked disoriented.

“I think you were having a nightmare.” Wonwoo whispered, leaning in to rub Mingyu’s back as he sat forward.

“Oh, yeah.” Mingyu sighed, rubbing his eyes. He got up abruptly, finding a safe haven in one of the wall sockets underneath the archway before a corridor. 

“Were you dreaming about your mother?” Wonwoo asked, treading carefully along the border of what was appropriate to ask and what was not. He knew the answer to his question but he was testing the waters.

“I was.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. I guess.” Mingyu chuckled, slouching against the wall as he dug his hands into his pockets.

“I miss my mom.” he said, looking down at his feet. “I- I haven’t seen her in so long. I keep having dreams about her. And they aren’t good dreams. I’m worried about her.”

Wonwoo frowned.

“Maybe when we land we’ll have a chance to look around and take your mind off things.”

Mingyu let out a faint chuckle.

“Is that your way of trying to spend more time with me Wonu?”

“So I guess that was a trap huh? You open yourself up to me and play with my emotions. You could have just asked to hang out with me Gyu. You know I hate seeing you sad.”

Mingyu smiled.

“Don’t get me wrong, M’Lord. I appreciate it.”

IV

Seungcheol walked alongside Master Windu as he made his way towards his Delta-7 starfighter. His was distinguished by its ornate red markings, the color of the Republic. The wedged shape space vessel could only fit him and his astromech droid R4. The little red droid may not have been his best friend like R2 was to Mingyu, but he was fond of the droid for its cheery attitude and respect for the job.

He couldn’t say the same for Master Windu and his sentiments for things such as droids or other people. Windu was a battle-hardened Jedi, tough and serious. But never unkind. He was logical and quick-witted, always on his feet mentally like a warrior. If anything, he would know what to do in any given situation.

“It seems like someone doesn’t want us to know about this Kamino system.” he said calmly, clasping his hands together as they walked onto his starfighter’s landing pad.

“Which means someone doesn’t want us to know about it.”

“Master, do you think a Jedi could have erased those files?”

Windu inhaled a breath.

“I hope not. This _disturbance_ in the Force is making it hard to get a sense of things.” he said, just as the ominous mechanical sound rang out in the Jedi Temple hangar bay when the garage door opened and the platform extended into the sky outside.

Windu gave him a small smile, seeing him off as he climbed onto the wing and jumped into his cockpit. Though he was still uneasy, the sinking feeling in his stomach grew even worse as he lifted off. 

He hoped these Kaminoans were friendly.

V

**Theed City Spaceport - Naboo**

With the help of the Trade Federation which was commissioned by King Veruna, Theed Spaceport was initially expanded to handle the shipments of the planet’s plasma supply. The plasma, extracted from the planet’s core, was exported to other worlds in need of a new energy source, making Naboo a mild threat to Malastare’s fuel industry. The Nemoidian executives who staffed the Directorate of the Trade Federation were not too pleased of course when their trade cartel was forced off of the planet. But Naboo enjoyed reaping the spoils of victory over their trading partners turned invaders. 

If industrialization and extensive upgrades by the Trade Federation were not enough, Mingyu would have guessed the scenery on Wonwoo’s hometown would have been destroyed or at least obstructed by a bleak looking monstrosity, sprawling over the natural landscape. But it was entirely the opposite. Somehow, the Royal House of Naboo managed to remodel the spaceport in such a way that the tributaries that ran through Theed flowed down into a plunge with the waters flowing through holes in the upper rings without any resistance. He had learned from Wonwoo that the waterfalls were subtly fueling a hydroelectric plant beneath the complex as the white and steamy waters flowed down the cliffs. 

Mingyu wished the freighter they were on had bigger windows. He hadn’t gotten enough of taking in the view of Wonwoo’s homeworld and he would have liked to see more of it from the sky. But then he realized he would have more opportunities. That was, in person with the Senator himself of course.

The AA-9 Coruscant space liner touched down, hovering over the tarmac and docking on one of the pronounced landing strips, jutting out from the second tier of the spaceport. 

They took an unmarked sky taxi from the landing pad to the Theed Palace Square, right off to the edge of a large and expansive park and a red brick plaza. A wide circle had been sharply cut between them and the center of the square, allowing for a stream of water to pass between them. The stream was so large a short and arched footbridge had been constructed to allow them to cross it, affording them a view of the rest of the square as they got to the top of it.

Mingyu tried to impress Wonwoo by taking two of the Senators suitcases while Wonwoo himself carried a leather bag in his hand. But the shorter boy seemed to be preoccupied with taking in the scenery. Mingyu didn’t blame him. If he was back on Tatooine he’d probably do the same. Even if it was just a desert planet. 

He might get out of breath if they continued their hurried pace through the plaza, but he didn’t care. It was a perfect time for a conversation, even if they looked like they were still walking through the spaceport like they were late for their flight. Besides, he was sure Wonwoo wanted to talk about how he was glad to be back and all of that. He’d do anything to get his mind off of the nightmares he was having.

“Do you ever regret becoming the Prince? Didn’t you ever want to experience life here without all of the royal titles and the prissy lifestyle?” Mingyu asked, not too sure of himself if he came off as offensive or blunt.

It didn’t seem to matter at that point anyways. Wonwoo turned around from where he was looking over the railing of the footbridge to smile at him.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Wonwoo replied confidently, sneaking in a laugh.

“Why? You always wanted to eat with a silver spoon in your mouth? Is that it?” Mingyu teased, pulling up his arm to elbow the other boy. Wonwoo looked down at his feet, clearly becoming shy.

“No. I- I wouldn’t have gotten to meet you if I never became Prince.”

Mingyu pretended not to be flattered.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. If you weren’t the Prince back then you wouldn’t have upset the Trade Federation and made them invade your planet.”

“Gyu- stop it.” Wonwoo groaned. “You know Naboo always had it coming. Ever since we signed that trade deal decades ago, it was inevitable that whoever was the monarch would have to suffer the consequences someday. The people… even more. I mean, King Tapalo had to have known the Federation would exploit us and-”

“I was just kidding M’Lord. No need to get so sensitive.” Mingyu smirked, leaning in to say it close to his ears.

Wonwoo hid his blush well, turning his chin up as if to shun the young Jedi.

“Well, you aren’t as knowledgeable in politics as I am. So I understand that you don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“How you don’t understand when passions flare whenever the subject of my homeworld is brought up.”

Mingyu grinned.

“Ah, so it’s a touchy subject. I’m glad I know now.”

“Why?”

“So I can push your buttons.”

“You’re funny.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes, evading another nudge by his bodyguard. 

“To actually answer your question, sure I was the youngest Prince ever elected... but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready. It was Chancellor Yoon’s idea back in the day when he was still a Senator that I should campaign for election as Prince. Both my parents had doubts about it when Senator Yoon approached them. But after the corruption that plagued the throne under King Veruna’s reign was exposed to the public, the people didn’t care what age I was. They just wanted him out.”

“The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they even tried to amend the constitution so you could stay in office. That’s got to count for something. I’m not even from here and I think you were the best ruler this planet ever had.” Mingyu smiled.

“Thank you, that means a lot actually.” Wonwoo said, extremely flushed. Luckily they had walked up the steps to the wide and roofed walkway of one of the government buildings along the plaza. So the shade under the tiled roof hid his red face. Even if he was blushing, nothing would ever stop him from speaking.

“I was relieved when my two terms were up. But when the Queen asked me to serve as senator... I couldn't refuse her.”

“I agree with her. I think the Republic needs you.” Mingyu said. His face all of a sudden became serious as he stared into the distance. But Wonwoo could still hear the light-hearted voice of the young boy he knew on Tatooine.

“I'm glad that you chose to serve.”


	9. Nine

**Theed Palace Throne Room**

“If the senate votes to create an army I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war.” Wonwoo said, seated diagonal to Queen Jamillia who was sat on her throne, flanked by two of her handmaidens. To Wonwoo’s rearward left stood Mingyu who watched over the proceedings with his arms crossed and ready to add any suggestions about matters of security if it came in handy. Though that didn’t mean he was necessarily called on.

“It's unthinkable.” the Governor of Naboo said with a spiteful tone at one of the chairs across from them. “There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic.”

Queen Jamilia turned back to the Naboo Senator.. 

“Do you see any way through negotiations to bring the Separatists back into the Republic?”

“Not if they feel threatened.” Wonwoo shook his head. “My guess is they'll turn to the Trade Federation or the Commerce Guild for help.”

“The Trade Federation Droid Army is more than enough to bring the Republic to its knees.” one of the Queen’s advisers added from the seat across from him.

“It's outrageous that after five years and four trials in the courts, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy!”

Wonwoo chuckled, remembering the day they had captured the Viceroy in the very throne room in which they sat. That was, until he was taken to Coruscant to be put on trial only to be released… Gunray had probably bribed Republic court officials.

“I suppose that’s the reason why the Separatists are breaking free from the Republic. The latter hasn’t proven itself to be very pure and incorruptible.” 

“Corrupt or not, it is still democracy.” the Governor huffed, leaning back in his chair.

“I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis.” Wonwoo admitted, tightening his shoulders.

“We must keep our faith in the Republic.” Queen Jaillia stood, prompting her handmaidens and the rest of the members of her advisory council to follow. Wonwoo and Mingyu stood up as well, waiting for the woman to pass them as she came around her desk.

“The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it.”

“Let's pray that day never comes.” Wonwoo replied, sharing a smile with his bodyguard.

“In the meantime, we must consider your own safety.” the Queen said, turning towards Wonwoo as they walked down the steps to the antechamber.

“What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?” the Governor asked from behind them.

“Oh, Mingyu’s not a Jedi yet.” Wonwoo chuckled. “He's still a Padawan learner. But I was thinking-”

“Hold on a minute.” Mingyu narrowed his eyes, sticking his hand out to stop him.

“Excuse me.” Wonwoo said, spinning around for a moment and then turning back to _his_ and the Queen’s conversation.

“I was thinking I would stay in the lake country. There are some places up there that are very isolated-”

“Excuse _me.”_ Mingyu growled, stopping in his tracks. “I'm in charge of security here, M’Lord.”

“And this is my home.” Wonwoo retorted. “I know it very well. That is why we're here. I think it would be wise if you took advantage of my knowledge in this instance.”

Mingyu couldn’t help but look up into oblivion as he was spoken to, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Sorry, M’Lord. Won’t happen again.” he grinned, trying to contain his seething agitation.

Wonwoo merely stared at him for an angry second, returning to the Queen soon after.

The Naboo monarch smiled.

“Perfect. It's settled, then.”

II

“There it is, R4, right where it should be. Our missing planet Kamino.” Seungcheol said into his headset as his starfighter exited hyperspace in front of the dark gray and blue world. Storm clouds littered the sky, making it look as though a massive typhoon had engulfed the entire atmosphere.

Through the thick fog and the torrential rain against his windshield, the starfighter broke through the clouds safely, smoothly making contact with a platform outside of one of the city-like structures the Kaminoans had built above the ocean. The entire area of the ocean he had landed over was covered in metallic sprawl. A city built on stilts was protected by the massive rogue waves that battered against its support beams as thick as a skyscraper. Huge dome structures - some of whom resembled halves of onions - rose up into the sky with towers poking out at their peaks. The buildings were all gray and squashed into a cluster like solid giant jellyfish rising out of the ocean. Rain poured against their roofs, making them shine in whatever light could poke through the storm clouds. 

The only other light came from the communications antenna on the landing pad which glowed red and orange while white light came from inside, shining through the glass double doors next to the small circular platform. 

His boots squelched against the slippery ground, but he rushed towards the doors, using the Force to push them open with a wave of his hand. 

Seungcheol didn’t need to look far, instantly spotting a tall and bright skinned alien, making its way slowly towards him from down the brightly lit corridor. His senses completely absorbed everything in his surroundings, but he was flabbergasted at how completely clinical and antiseptic the white walls, floors, and ceilings were, especially compounded with the intense white lights radiating from the ceilings and reflecting off the shiny polished floors. It couldn’t get any more sterile like a laboratory than this. The only thing that wasn’t white or checkered black were the windows providing a view of the dark turquoise clouds and raging ocean outside.

“Master Jedi.” the tall and translucent-skinned alien said, bowing with her long neck.

“The prime minister is expecting you.” she said softly, still maintaining a controlled pitch and rhythm to her words and tone. In her first impression, the Kaminoan came off as cold and robotic to him. Though her femininity somewhat counteracted that.

“I'm expected?”

“Of course. He is anxious to meet you. After all these years we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now, please, this way.”

Seungcheol wasn’t going to ask any more questions, putting all his faith in the Kaminoan woman that he wasn’t being led into a trap. What did strike him as very peculiar was the question why some unknown alien species was expecting his arrival. How had they known of him? Was it that these Kaminoans were cultists and had viewed him as a god? Or was it simply that he was a skilled Jedi or renowned diplomat? Were they truly isolated if they even had knowledge of his existence? Perhaps this Prime Minister would have answers to these questions, assuming he wasn’t paying that bounty hunter from Coruscant. 

He stayed on alert as they made their way to the prime minister’s tower, a spire containing his office he presumed. Everything was bleak and white. The same color scheme and style persisted throughout all of the hallways and elevators they traveled in, culminating in the whitest of bright white rooms they arrived at as the circular door to the prime minister’s chamber opened. Once the wedge-shaped fins that were pieced together in front of the entrance retracted into the wall, Seungcheol was granted a view of the last room in the hallway, a dead end of polished gray floors and concave walls.

“May I present Lama Su... prime minister of Kamino.” the female Kaminoan said, slowly reaching her arm out to gesture towards her superior. 

“And this is Master Jedi-”

“Choi Seungcheol.” he smiled, finishing for her and bowing. 

The male Kaminoan sat at the end of the circular chamber, seated on a chair that came down from the ceiling, almost like a giant spoon. 

“I trust you're going to enjoy your stay.” the prime minister said, barely breaking a smile through his short and thin lips.

“Please.” he gestured, directing him to a sleek white pod that came down from the ceiling on which he could sit on.

“And now to business.” he said, sounding very merry and excitable. 

“You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. Two-hundred thousand units are ready with a million more well on the way.”

“That's uhm- that’s good news.” Seungcheol replied with his brows furrowed. Did they think he was a Separatist coming to inspect weapons production? He looked towards the prime minister’s female assistant, but all she did was smile at him.

“Please tell your Master Sifo Dyas that his order will be met on time.”

“I'm sorry. Master who?”

“Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council... is he not?”

The inquisitive look on Seungcheol’s face dropped, replaced by a distant frown.

“Master Sifo Dyas was killed almost ten years ago.”

“Oh.” the prime minister said, clearly caught off guard. Seungcheol supposed that if there was any emotion Kaminoans could show, it was surprise. 

“I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him.”

“The army?”

“Yes. A clone army, and I must say, one of the finest we've ever created.”

Seungcheol learned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he blinked for a moment.

“Tell me, Prime Minister, when Master Sifo Dyas first contacted you about the army... did he- did he say who it was for?”

“Of course he did. This army is for the Republic.”

Looking towards the female Kaminoan again, Seungcheol got her affirmation. 

“But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself.” 

Seungcheol turned back and gave the prime minister a sheepish smile.

“That's why I'm here.” he chuckled, saying it as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

Perhaps these Kaminoans were friendlier than he hoped.

II

“This is it.” Wonwoo said through his grinning teeth. The usual calm and timid expression on his face had been replaced by something that was on the verge of excitement. Wonwoo simply couldn’t contain himself at the sight of his family home. Mingyu almost laughed at the other’s own giddiness.

The Jeon House was on a sidestreet, off of one of the many beautiful and grand avenues that criss-crossed the city of Theed. It was a magnificent villa with a towering exterior made of yellow brick and stucco, not to mention the red-tile roof that domed each wing and tower of the estate. It was worthy of being a castle that stood alone in the countryside but like any other building on the cramped street it was clustered with all the other estates that belonged to the Naboo nobility and political class. Practically everyone owned a modest mansion in Theed. Even the cobblestone side alleys around every city block was adorned with flower pots, bronzium gas lamps, and other ornamental things that one wouldn’t find even on the surface of Coruscant. The Naboo sure knew how to spruce things up. 

“This is my house.” Wonwoo smiled, spinning around as they reached the base of the steps which were tucked into a corner behind a stone brick wall. They had just come under a stone archway, allowing Naboo’s warm and bright sun shine on Wonwoo’s face. He said it with a sort of humbleness that made Mingyu fall even more for the Senator. He was prideful for sure of where he grew up but he looked even more excited to show him, to have him in his home. 

Mingyu couldn’t help but take in Wonwoo’s entire figure, adorned in sky blue silk robes that hung flimsy over his shoulders and arms, like a cape that covered him all around. He was simply too majestic that he didn’t notice the two children who flocked out from the front door, skipping down the steps to greet them. 

He stood a little too far away so whatever the two girls said to Wonwoo he couldn't quite make out. But he broke into a smile nonetheless at the sight of the shy and silent-type of a Senator instantly morphing into a kitten who looked like he had just gotten his fur groomed as the two little girls hugged him and his legs. Mingyu wasn’t shocked that they completely bypassed him, rushing over to R2 who was strolling along behind him.

The little droid let out an excited chirp, playfully chasing the girls as they ran circles around him. 

Wonwoo led him up the stairs into a cozy foyer where Mr. Jeon had been waiting, pulling in Wonwoo for a hug like he had been deprived of them for a century. Once the laughter had dried out, Mr. Jeon turned towards him with a determined look, sticking out his hand like he was demanding Mingyu give him something back that he had stolen. Luckily, Mingyu was familiar with the game all too well, spending his youth making deals with both customers and gamblers. That was why he grabbed itand gave Mr. Jeon’s hand a firm squeeze, staring him directly in the eye. 

Mr. Jeon pulled him in for a hug, patting his bag before taking off his Jedi cloak. 

“Jeon Namjoon, nice to meet ya kid.”

“Kim Mingyu, nice to meet you.” he grinned, directing his focus back to Wonwoo who had rushed into his family’s kitchen and into the arms of his brother.

“Wonu.” Jungkook chuckled, playing it cool. Even if he was a ‘laid back teenager’ Jungkook couldn’t hide the fact he really missed him, especially how he was squeezing him like his life depended on it. Jungkook grinned down at the fluffy ball of hair on the top of Wonwoo’s head as the elder buried his face in his shoulder. “I’m glad you're back.” he chuckled, spotting Mingyu in the corner of his eye.

Jungkook looked up, focusing on the Jedi with acute caution. 

“Wonu, who’s this?”

Wonwoo didn’t respond, leaving Mingyu and Jungkook to glare at each other as the elder ran to his sister.

“Wonwoo.” Seulgi almost cried, setting down a bowl of fruit onto the dining room table next to the crowd that was forming in the kitchen. She closed her eyes as she hugged him, still not believing her brother was alright.

Wonwoo laughed, trying to play off his sister’s emotional state.

Mingyu gave Jungkook a short introduction, stepping past the shorter boy to get to Wonwoo who was still facing his sister.

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo began, turning to the side to look at him. “This is my sister Seulgi. Oh, and you just spoke to Jungkook. He’s my little brother. Sorry if he’s a little hostile. He’s going through a phase.”

“Hello Mingyu.” Seulgi said with a confident air to her voice before going around the table to fetch more things from the kitchen.

“Hello.” Mingyu exhaled, suddenly energized but at the same time nervous by all of the excitement in the room.

“Gyu, this is my mother.” Wonwoo said, pulling the older woman into view before letting her kiss his cheek. 

Mingyu bowed his head.

“Nice to meet you m’lady.” 

“Hello!” she smiled. “You made it just in time for lunch!” 

‘I hope you’re hungry Mingyu.”

“A little.” he chuckled. It was a complete lie though. Cafeteria food on the ship only made his hunger worse.

“He’s been polite, Mom, we’re starving.” Wonwoo groaned, yanking out a seat at the table and scooting himself in. 

“Well, you’ve come to the right place at the right time.” Mr. Jeon laughed.

Mingyu sat down right after, taking in the decor of the Jeon House. The kitchen and dining room belonged to one big space with light blue walls where the sun gleamed in through the tall glass pane windows. Flowers were strung all over the place, sat in every corner and hung in every crevice. It smelled like spring. Not to mention the food smelled delicious.

“Oh honey, it’s so good to see you safe. We were so worried.” Mrs. Jeon said, fumbling with her silverware.

“Dear…” Mr. Jeon groaned.

“I know I know. But I had to say it, now it’s done.” she sang, releasing a breath.

Mr. Jeon gave her a stern look before he tilted his head up to Mingyu who could only give him a knowing grin.

“Did you know, Mingyu, that you’re the first boyfriend my brother’s ever brought home?” Seulgi snickered.

Jungkook rolled his eyes, both at the thought of Wonwoo having a boyfriend and the fact that he had never even kissed anyone besides his mother.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Wonwoo snapped, trying to hide his pout.

Mingyu’s moment of pride vanished instantaneously as Wonwoo just had to keep speaking.

“Mingyu and I have been friends. We’ve known each other for years. He’s a Jedi that was assigned to me by Chancellor Yoon to protect me.”

“A bodyguard?” Mrs. Jeon gasped.

“Oh Wonwoo, they didn’t tell us it was that serious.”

“It’s not, I promise. I’m not in any danger Mom.”

A moment of silence fell and they all stopped eating. 

Mr. Jeon looked up from where he was playing with his food. 

“Is he?” he asked, looking at Mingyu with pleading eyes.

“Yes uhm-” Mingyu began, stopping to look at Wonwoo beside him. “I’m afraid he is.”

Mrs. Jeon took a deep breath and glared at her son. Wonwoo was never good at telling lies.

  
  



	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol discovers the Clone Army
> 
> Mingyu and Wonwoo get comfortable lmaooo
> 
> Also there is a tiny sad moment : (

**Tipoca City - Kamino**

**Kamino Cloning Facility**

  
  


“Very impressive.” Seungcheol chuckled, looking all around at the massive chamber of slowly moving disc-like cloning tanks stacked up upon each other. They walked through a transparent tube that served as a gallery, spanning the course of multiple buildings in a network. Even if the environment seemed sterile and ‘too clean’, he had to admit, only marvelous landscapes in nature could rival the structures the Kaminoans had built.

“I'd hoped you would be pleased.” the prime minister said. “Clones can think creatively. You will find that they are immensely superior to droids. We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about two years ago.” the tall fish-like alien said, gesturing towards a large ampitheater below them. Seungcheol walked towards the window, peering down at the rows upon rows of computer terminals with teenage boys sitting through their combat education class, probably learning the introduction to piloting or driving vehicles. Even if they didn’t have weapons in their hands or were at target practice, the clones seemed very young to even be taking courses on such things.

“You mentioned growth acceleration.”

“Oh, yes, it's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time.

“I see.” Seungcheol said, clutching his chin as they kept walking

“They are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure, to make them less independent than the original host.”

“And who was the original host?” 

“A bounty hunter called Jackson Wang.”

“And where is this bounty hunter now?”

“Oh, we keep him here.” the prime minister said, still sounding as though the air around them hadn’t just gotten heavier. Seungcheol followed the man’s line of sight, looking up through the glass ceiling and spotting a large curved module that came down from the ceiling. It was big enough that it looked like an office building, but with only one row of windows spanning its circumference. He assumed that Wang had a residence there so they could keep taking his DNA.

“Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Wang demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?” the prime minister continued and tilted his head.

''Unaltered?”

“Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile and no growth acceleration.”

“Interesting.” Seungcheol hummed. “I should very much like to meet this Jackson Wang.”

“I would be very happy to arrange a meeting for you.” the female Kaminoan assistant said, poking her head forward.

“Thank you.”

Finally, they reached a dead end where the glass tube corridor ended, leading out onto a balcony to a colossal chamber. There he was greeted by the sight of what he assumed to be the clone army, uniformed in white shiny armor and geared with helmets, boots, and blasters. There were two massive decks, lining the other side of the wall which had to have been hundreds of meters away. That was how wide the chamber was. 

On the first tier, entire contingents and legions of clone troopers emerged from wide tunnels, marching out into the center of the chamber in a large square cluster. Each square had a leader who was painted a different color. The leader set his foot down and stopped, prompting the others behind him to stop, turn, and hit the floor with the butt of their rifles as if they were marching in a parade. The legions of men continued to march, walking up a massive ramp to the second tier where they would board their troop-carrier which was docked outside. 

Seungcheol had seen droid armies before such as when the Trade Federation had invaded Naboo. But he was not only left agasp but full of hope. Perhaps the clones could win the war for the Republic. Quickly and painlessly.

“Magnificent, aren't they?”

II

“Ehh, I sometimes wished I traveled more but uh, I must say I’m very happy here.” Mr. Jeon said to him as they walked along the wall of hedges he had just trimmed which provided for privacy and enclosed their garden and backyard. 

Mingyu had never even seen a living plant before, let alone a flower, until he was taken to the Jedi Temple. That was, unless the plants were imported or brought in from the moisture farms in the outskirts of Mos Eisley spaceport where he lived. Tatooine, being a barren desert world, was the complete opposite of Naboo. He would have given everything to live here. And not just because it was cooler and beautiful, but there was a certain someone of course he wouldn’t have minded to have grown up with. 

“Wonwoo told me you teach at the university.” 

“Yeah. Before that I was a builder. I also worked for a freedom relief movement when I was very young. That was actually how I got the opportunity to put Wonwoo on the ballot for Prince. Senator Yoon approached me on Coruscant where me and my wife had been stationed to help load food and medical supplies onto the relief movement ships. It was there that he suggested Wonwoo run for Prince. Wonwoo was only seventeen at the time. I don’t think he knew much about what was going on.” 

Mingyu smiled.

“I think he’s really smart for his age. He knows as much about politics, as much as Chancellor Yoon. And he’s really wise too. I’m glad I got to meet him.”

“Well, I’m glad he got to meet you too Mingyu. I think there’s something between you worth preserving. You two have a very special bond. Just don’t let your precious Jedi Order find out.” Mr. Jeon chuckled, nudging him in the shoulder.

“I won’t. They got other things to worry about.” Mingyu replied, scratching the back of his neck as he tried to hide his blush.

“That reminds me, Mingyu. Promise me no harm comes to him son. It’s just that, he may seem tough and cold but he’s- that’s not quite right. You see he’s vulnerable. He might not wear his heart on his sleeve but I know he has a big heart and a soft spot for those who really care for him. He hasn’t had many friends who have.”

“Right.” Mingyu nodded, trying not to stutter. At first he thought Wonwoo’s dad was going to lecture him about Wonwoo's security situation and how he should be back on Coruscant and not here. But then he realized the older man was talking about their relationship. Well- their friendship. It caused something to rise within him. Maybe pride from the fact that Mr. Jeon sounded like he trusted him with his son. Or anxiety from imagining what Mr. Jeon would do to him if he failed his mission or if Wonwoo got hurt. That all went away though when he realized that the thing between him and Wonwoo was _real._

He swore to himself he would always honor it. He was more afraid of something happening to Wonwoo than Mr. Jeon doing something to him because of it.

Mingyu narrowed his eyes.

“He won't get hurt. I promise. I’ll protect him with my life.”

“Thank you, son.” Mr. Jeon said, averting eye contact from the sheer anguish at the thought of losing Wonwoo. “You’re a good man.”

III

“Why haven’t you told us about him?” Seulgi asked as she dried off dishes next to Wonwoo who was at the sink. She rested a hand on her hip as if she had been waiting forever for an answer. 

Wonwoo didn’t spare her a glance, turning the water off. He had the unfortunate position of being in front of the kitchen window, getting a view of Mingyu and his father walking in the garden. He noticed Mingyu kept stealing glances at him. But that was only because he was doing the same thing too.

“What’s there to talk about? He’s just a boy.” he said calmly, trying not to sound annoyed.

“A boy?” his mother gaped, looking offended where she stood at the edge of the dinner table, collecting plates.

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Seulgi snickered, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Seulgi- ugh. Stop.” Wonwoo whined, turning his back towards her.

“It’s obvious he has feelings for you.” Seulgi scoffed. 

“Mingyu and I are friends. Our relationship is strictly professional.” 

His mother could only look at him if he was crazy, biting her tongue before she said anything that would upset him.

IV

Things were getting better and better if you asked Mingyu. Maybe being in the Senator’s bedroom on Coruscant was just an accident since he had to come in and save him. But this was different. Wonwoo had actually led him to his old room where he still had some of his belongings. Just like every second he was with the older boy he felt a mix of anxiety and excitement. It was an honor for him.

Unlike Wonwoo’s Senatorial apartment, his room in the Jeon House was cozy, even if it was on the small side. The walls were a sunflower yellow, absorbing the warmth of the sun as it shone through the luscious leaves of the trees and flowering vines outside. The windows were painted white and were clear as day, illuminating all of the soft colors like Wonwoo’s blanket, the chair to his desk, and the pretty linen curtains. He paced around the cramped space, wondering how many hours Wonwoo had spent slouched over his desk for school. It reminded him that he had never gone to school much less even had a desk before Sungmin found him. But he was jealous of the fact that Wonwoo hadn’t brought him into his bedroom sooner. Though he tried to suppress his dirty mind. 

“So you still live at home.” Mingyu exhaled, making the observation rather than asking a question. Wonwoo was pulling things out of drawers and bins. It was obvious he still used his room.

“I move around alot.” Wonwoo smiled. “So much so that I've never had a place of my own. Official residences have no warmth. I feel good here. I feel at home.”

“Never really had a home.” Mingyu shrugged, pacing to the other side.

“Home was always where my mom was.”

Wonwoo frowned but it wasn’t very noticeable. He shared a glance with Mingyu before going back to taking clothes from his dresser. It was a touchy subject and Wonwoo knew it. Of course he didn’t want to ruin the mood anymore for the younger boy.

Mingyu watched him bend over his bed to tuck more things into his suitcase, waiting, as if fishing for an answer. Wonwoo didn’t reply. 

Mingyu let out a hum, noticing the flickering lights of holograms next to him.

Looking at all of the holographic photos on the walls distracted him and his eyes were caught on the young and bright face of Wonwoo who must have been no older than sixteen when they were taken. 

“Is this you?” he smiled, craning his neck to see Wonwoo peering up at him.

Wonwoo nodded, shyly making his way over to the picture. The hologram depicted a young Wonwoo squishing himself between two children of another alien species, laughing and smiling as he rocked them back and forth as if he were their big brother. 

“That was when I went with the relief group. Their sun was imploding and all of the plant life on the planet was dying. I was helping relocate the children.”

Mingyu looked down at him, expecting to share another quick glance but Wonwoo kept his eyes ahead, engrossed in the sweet memory.

“See that little one I’m holding?”

Mingyu nodded.

“His name was N’akeetula. It means ‘sweetheart’. He was so full of life. They all were.” Wonwoo breathed, attempting to suppress the rest of his memory and go back to packing.

But something overcame him and he felt the need to speak what was on his mind. To rehash the nightmare and get it over with.

“They were never able to adapt to other planets.” Wonwoo said grimly, tucking another bundle of clothes into his suitcase. 

“They all died.”

Mingyu’s head whipped around, giving him a concerned look but he was met only with Wonwoo’s expressionless face. Thinking it wise not to dig any deeper, the taller boy moved onto the next photograph.

It was a good idea too. Wonwoo instantly perked up and rushed over.

“That was my first day as an apprentice legislator.” 

Mingyu chuckled, squinting his eyes to see a Wonwoo who looked like he hadn’t even graduated middle school yet. He remembered that on Naboo that it was a custom that teenagers enter politics and leave the profession early, making room for more young people and fresh ideas. Of course that wasn’t always the case but it kept the government lively.

“Notice the difference.” Wonwoo giggled, spinning around and going back to his bed. Apparently, he wasn’t intending for Mingyu to compare his face to the picture, or compare their heights. As soon as Mingyu looked over his shoulder he was met with Wonwoo’s lithe backside, clothed by a tight-fitting collared shirt and even tighter pants and shiny heeled-boots. Wonwoo really was a fox but Mingyu couldn’t be caught staring at places he shouldn’t be staring at, so he turned around, trying to stifle the devilish grin that was creeping up on his face. 


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is a bitch ugh! Mingyu is such a puppy. Oh and Seungcheol meets Jackson the bounty hunter on Kamino

**Tipoca City - Kamino**

“Jaebum, is your father here?” the female Kaminoan who had led him to Jackson Wang’s quarters said in front of him, standing before the door to the bounty-hunters chamber. The white metallic door slid open completely, revealing a young boy clad in a soft and loose-fitting blue garment.

“Yep.” he said nonchalantly, chewing on a piece of gum.

“May we see him?”

“Sure.” he shrugged, turning around and shouting down the corridor.

“Dad, Taun We's here.” he said, cupping his mouth. The boy guided them through the foyer where they converged with the most important resident on Kamino. 

Taun We skirted to the side, gesturing for him to step into the living room next to her. Jackson’s quarters was the same style as every other room in the city/complex but at least it looked lived in. Thunder rumbled outside, causing the long and panoramic window in front of them to vibrate slightly with rain battering against it. 

“Jackson, welcome back. Was your trip productive?” Taun We asked softly.

“Fairly.” Jackson chirped, clasping his hands as he stared at the Jedi. Seungcheol noticed the man had the beginnings of a mustache and beard forming on his face, having gone four days without shaving probably. Though he still looked well kept, wearing the same kind of loose clothing as his son.

“This is Jedi Master Choi Seungcheol. He's come to check on our progress.” Taun We said, bowing her head and holding her arm out towards him.

“Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud.” Seungcheol spoke with a certain degree of intensity. Jackson seemed to notice it too. Seungcheol was restraining himself.

“I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe.” Jackson said gruffly. 

“Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?” Seungcheol arched a brow.

“Once or twice.” 

“Recently?” 

“Possibly.”

“Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas.” Seungcheol perked up, tilting his head slightly.

Jackson didn’t answer, stepping to the side and moving around the living room for a moment.

“Jaebum, rood eh so-hee.” he said in a foreign language, prompting the young boy to withdraw from the circle they had formed to walk down the hall they had come from. 

“I’m sorry. Master who?” Jackson asked, narrowing his eyes and feigning confusion. Meanwhile Jaebum pressed a button, and the door to their closet slid shut, concealing his father’s gray metal armor. 

“Sifo-Dyas. Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?” Seungcheol continued.

“Never heard of him.”

“Really?” Seungcheol asked, sounding more skeptical than surprised.

“I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden.”

“That’s interesting.”

Jackson nodded, letting the silence permeate the room for a moment as he wiped his hands with a towel.

“Do you like your army?”

Seungcheol smiled, knowing Jackson didn’t want to talk about his origin story anymore.

“I look forward to seeing them in action.”

“They'll do their job well. I'll guarantee that.” Jackson raised his chin as he crossed his arms.

Taun We seemed to get the memo, stepping forward and next to Seungcheol before bowing once more.

“Thank you for your time, Jackson.”

The bount hunter chuckled. 

“Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi.”

Seungcheol spared him one last glance before they walked out.

II

**Varykino Villa - Naboo Lake Country**

“We used to come here for school vacation.” Wonwoo said softly, sticking out his arm as Mingyu reached for it to help him out of the colorful canoe they had arrived in at the dock. It was purple and yellow, like the bud and petals of a flower and just like Wonwoo’s vest and loose-fitting pants. The hems rippled as Wonwoo climbed onto the stone mount at the edge of the water, still holding onto Mingyu’s hand for a while before they reached the steps to the terrace that overlooked the lake and the green mountains.

“We would swim to that island every day.” Wonwoo nodded towards the distance. Mingyu tilted his chin up, spotting a cluster of trees surrounded by yellow sand over the stone and ornamental railings with flowers and vines weaving through it that created a boundary around the terrace. The island was a luscious dark green, rising out of the turquoise blue lake.

“I love the water. We used to lie out on the sand and let the sun dry us. And then we would try to guess the names of the birds singing.”

Mingyu huffed, stopping the Senator in his tracks before he reached the end of the cobblestone walkway where the lake could be truly taken in. 

“You know me M’Lord. I don't like sand.”

“Oh really?” Wonwoo giggled, looking away and studying the birds that were taking off into the sky after paddling in the lake.

“Yeah. Really. It's rough and irritating. It annoys the hell out of me. And worse, it gets everywhere. Not like here. That’s why I wish I grew up here. I’d take a silver spoon in my mouth anyday.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, pretending to be offended and sauntering off.

“That’s not what I mean Wonu, c’mon.” Mingyu chuckled. “I meant I would take a silver spoon in my mouth any day if it meant I could have been here with you. I don’t care if Sungmin had never found me on Tatooine. I’d be perfectly fine here.” he said slowly, reaching up to tuck a short strand of Wonwoo’s hair that had fallen from the side of his head, in the back of his ear. It was a sweet and subtle gesture, but it held more weight than Wonwoo thought. All it took was for Mingyu to keep speaking and doing things to him. 

“Here, everything is soft... and smooth.” Mingyu said, letting his hand trail down the back of his neck to the area below his shoulder, stopping as it held onto his upper arm like he was steadying him. 

Wonwoo tensed, feeling Mingyu’s large hand stay there and burn his skin with its warmth. He whipped his head to the side, defiantly gazing up at his bodyguard. But Mingyu was undeterred. His expression wasn’t characterized by his usual mischiefness or playfulness. The stern look on the taller’s face was all it took to squash any resistance left in him, melting him all the way so that he became shy, suddenly making him feel vulnerable under Mingyu’s stare. 

It was all it took for him to let his guard down, incinerated by the look of determination of Mingyu’s face. And so Wonwoo made the first move, inching his face forward so much so that it was almost under Mingyu’s chin. And then he closed his eyes, letting Mingyu do all the rest and close the gap between them.

Wonwoo kept his hands hung over the railing and so did Mingyu, letting their lips meet each other with nothing else connecting them. All Wonwoo felt was the kiss, letting Mingyu lower his head to take in more of him and devour him from the side. Just as Mingyu got rougher, putting everything into kissing him as if he wouldn’t get any other chance, Wonwoo gasped and his eyes fluttered open like a stranger had assaulted him. Mingyu sensed the disturbance, narrowing his eyes as Wonwoo pushed him away.

“N-No.” he shook his head, looking away out of embarrassment. “I shouldn't have done that.”

Mingyu was visibly hurt but adopted a grin on his face as he clenched his fists over the railing. Wonwoo looked as though he actually regretted the kiss, like he had just been defiled by a lowly servant-

Mingyu wasn’t going to get started on that. The Senator would come around eventually. He knew vengeance and passion were forbidden to the Jedi. But Wonwoo better be ready to take his love and his revenge.


	12. Twelve

The storm was still raging over the city on Kamino as Seungcheol got outside, trying not to slip on the landing pad walkway as it was flooding from the downpour of the torrential rain.

“R4!” he shouted through the wall of water spitting down between him and his starfighter where his astromech droid had been docked in its small socket near the cockpit.

“Scramble code five to Coruscant!” he said against the wind. In response, R4 spun its domed-head, letting out a chirp before a few colored lights turned on. A second later, a funnel rose from the top of the droid’s head, unfolding into a small satellite dish. 

II

Back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Yoda and Master Windu had been sitting quietly in the mediation chamber, not very anxious, but waiting eagerly to hear back from Seungcheol. Sensing a ripple through the Force, they turned to the hologram projector in the center of the room, a thin pedestal between their two cushioned seats. On the bowl at the top was Seungcheol’s blue 3D image, still and calm except for his cloak fluttering in the wind.

“I have successfully made contact with the prime minister of Kamino! They are using a bounty hunter named Jackson Wang to create a clone army! I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we are looking for!”

“Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Jeon?” Windu asked, bringing his legs up more so he could wrap his arms around his knees.

“No, Master! There appears to be no motive!” 

“Do not assume anything, Seungcheol.” Yoda interjected. “Clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot.”

“Yes, Master! They say Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago! I was under the impression he was killed before that! Did the council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?”

“No.” Windu shot him down sternly. “Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council. Bring the bounty hunter here.”

“Question him we will.” Yoda added.

“Yes, Master! I will report back when I have him!”

The blue hologram faded out, prompting the two Jedi Masters to turn back to one another. 

“Blind we are if the creation of this clone army... we could not see.” Yoda admitted, lowering his head and clutching his chin. Perhaps a thousand years of peace had instilled in every Jedi a certain complacency that had enabled this to go right under their noses. First it had been the Sith, the arch nemesis of the Jedi, who had turned up on Naboo five years ago. The Sith warrior who had killed Lee Sungmin, had not appeared on their radar until then, turning up on Tatooine before he was finally confronted and defeated on Naboo during the height of the Trade Federation invasion of the planet. And now there was this clone army….

“I think it is time we informed the Senate that our ability to use the Force has diminished.” Windu said quietly, narrowing his eyes as he said it was almost a spiteful hiss. He awaited for a response from Yoda who was still contemplating their next move.

“Only the Dark Lord of the Sith knows of our weakness. If informed the Senate is... multiply our adversaries will.”

III

**Lake Country**

“I don't know.” Wonwoo giggled, turning his head away. He thought that the birds chirping in the background and the rush of the torrents of water plunging down the falls would have calmed him down, but it didn’t take long before Mingyu’s voice brought him back. Wonwoo didn’t know what made his heart swell more, the fact that Mingyu was always gazing at him fondly or the tone of his voice that he never used with anyone else but him.

“Sure you do. You just don't want to tell me.” Mingyu snickered, poking his shoulder.

“You gonna use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?” 

“They only work on the weak-minded.” 

“Alright.” Wonwoo sighed, pursing his lips as he averted his gaze from Mingyu’s smirking one.

“I was fourteen. His name was Jun . We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a year older than me. Very cute. Brown, hazelnut hair. Dreamy eyes-”

“Alright, I get the picture.” Mingyu snapped, looking somewhere else as he played with a blade of grass. “What happened to him? He dump you or something?”

Wonwoo scoffed.

“N-No!” he laughed. 

“I was just kidding.” Mingyu grinned. “Any guy who would dump you would have to be an idiot.”

“Thanks.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure Mingyu knew how bad his flirting was but Mingyu also knew just how much he loved it regardless.

“And if you really want to know… I went into public service while he went on to become an artist.”

“Maybe he was the smart one.”

  
Wonwoo gaped.

“You really don't like politicians, do you?”

Mingyu looked into the distance for a moment, narrowing his eyes as if he was in deep thought. But of course, everything that came out of Mingyu’s mouth was just a jab at him.

“Uh, I like two or three... but I'm not really sure about one of them.” he smirked, taking the long reed of grass in his hands and holding it against Wonwoo’s knee. The Senator lowered his head, trying not to blush from the attention Mingyu was giving him.

“I don't think the system works.” Mingyu said, being serious for once.

“How would you have it work?” 

Mingyu leaned back on his arms and splayed his legs out, still thinking about how he was going to word the ideas in his head.

“We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interest of all the people, and then do it.” he shrugged, looking towards Wonwoo after and seeing the gears turning in the Senator’s head as he processed it.

“That's exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree-”

“Well, then they should be made to.” Mingyu huffed. 

“By whom? Who's gonna make them? You?”

I don't know. Someone. Of course not me!” Mingyu snorted. “But someone.”

“Hmm. Someone?” Wonwoo smiled, leaning in nonchalantly to peer up at Mingyu with his trademark kittenish stare.

“Sounds a lot like a dictatorship if you ask me.” 

Mingyu looked down at him. Wonwoo was only an inch close from resting his head on his chest. Maybe that was an exaggeration but it made him think. He could spend eternity just like this.

Wonwoo played with the rest of his food while Mingyu stuck a reed of grass in his mouth, gnawing on it as he took in the scenery. It felt so normal and surreal to be with the Senator. He didn’t ever want to leave Naboo or his side. Ever.

“Well, if a dictatorship works…” he huffed, crossing one leg over the other where his feet layed on the edge of the picnic blanket. 

Wonwoo looked up at him, trying to see if he was being serious or not. Mingyu saw Wonwoo’s eyes narrow with curiosity and he looked down to meet his gaze once more, grinning at him like a bastard.

“You’re making fun of me now aren’t you?” Wonwoo scoffed, pushing off from the blanket and sitting up straight.

“N-No no. I know I’d get blasted by Jisoo if I ever made fun of you M’Lord.” 

Wonwoo smiled and shook his head but he secretly was thanking Seungcheol that he let his apprentice protect him.

IV

Wonwoo was glad he wasn’t wearing any of his thick and heavy Senatorial robes. Frolicking in the meadow was one thing but racing Mingyu who was riding a Fambaa was another. Mingyu had found the small dinosaur-like creature searching for prey that had burrowed in the field and he thought it was a good idea to try and mount it. But of course, with there being no saddle much less a hint of domestication in the animal, the Fambaa gave Mingyu a harder time than he expected, jumping up and down to shake his rider off.

Meanwhile, Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh as Mingyu tried to keep up, steering the animal towards him and trying to keep him in a straight line. It was only after a couple of seconds that Mingyu got the hang of it with the Fambaa bringing him past the Senator who was running out of breath. Wonwoo was left in the dust to watch the large reptile gallop ahead but not before it swerved to the left and right, loosening Mingyu’s grip on it. As it had been inevitable, Mingyu fell off but it wasn’t the usual fall to the side and stumble onto the ground with any other herd animal. Mingyu flipped forward, rolling in thin air before falling face first onto the grass with the Fambaa trampling over him.

Mingyu landed with a loud humph and a few groans as the creature stomped on his back and chest with its large legs. It was then that Wonwoo stopped smiling, watching with utter shock as Mingyu was left splat on the ground. 

His bodyguard hissed as he tried to get up, but he must have been too weak or hurt as his arm gave way and fell into the grass once more.

Wonwoo began running even faster than before, leaping over reeds to get to Mingyu faster.

“Gyu!” he called out, wondering if Mingyu answering him back would take a little of the nervousness off his shoulders. The last thing he wanted was for Mingyu ending up with an injured spine, nevermind having to face embarrassment and report back to Seungcheol about it.

“Gyu!” he called again, more frantically as he reached the younger man buried in the grass.

He stumbled to the ground, crawling onto his knees like his life depended on it before he touched Mingyu’s side to turn him over. As soon as he did he was met with the shit-eating grin that was on Mingyu’s face and the taller boy began laughing, holding up his hands on instinct as Wonwoo began to hit him.

“You’re so cruel!” 

Wonwoo’s whines were met only with more laughter.

“I thought you were hurt! You’re sick!”

“No! It was just a joke- I didn’t mean it.” Mingyu laughed, feeling ticklish with all of the swipes Wonwoo took at him. 

At last Mingyu had enough playing around, grabbing Wonwoo’s wrists and paralyzing him in shock. Before Wonwoo could curse out of anger, he flipped them over so that he was on top of the Senator, smirking in his face. Wonwoo giggled at the warm breath on his neck, but it wasn’t over yet. Wonwoo still had a little more fight in him too and they rolled over each other a dozen times on the grass before stopping with Wonwoo on top. 

The Senator landed on Mingyu with his arms on either side of his bodygaurd’s head while Mingyu’s legs came up to keep Wonwoo from backing away. 

They both let out a laugh, smiling at each other before Wonwoo collapsed onto his chest, breathing out a relieved sigh. 


	13. Thirteen

**Landing Platform - Kamino**

Thunder roared in the distance and yet it was all he heard as the plexi glass doors slid open through the rain puddling outside. Seungcheol supposed he had walked a little aggressively but he was pretty sure he didn’t look as though he was going to arrest the bounty hunter. Although that would have probably made things easier, he tried to keep peaceful thoughts in his head. It didn’t help that Wang’s ship looked so menacing with two laser cannons sticking out of its cockpit and aimed at the door he just came from. 

It just so happened that Jackson was in the middle of stepping off the boarding ramp of his ship while he stood there near the door, staring at him like a fool. Were they going to do this the easy way or the hard way? It didn’t matter, he had a lightsaber and Wang didn’t.

  
  


Jackson’s son seemed to make the decision for him though, escalating their confrontation by shouting from the hatchway of the ship.

“Dad! Look!”

Jackson visibly tensed, grabbing the grips of his pistols which were lodged in his utility belt.

“I see him, get in the ship!” 

Seungcheol instantly activated his lightsaber, spinning it with his wrist before getting in a defensive position. His quick-thinking paid off as Jackson took no time to turn on the thrusters to his jet pack, propelling himself into the air while he kept his arm out, aiming one of his wrist-mounted blasters at him. It hadn’t been two seconds before Jackson started firing blasts of hot plasma at him, shooting out of the small turret on his arm like streaks of red light. 

With his lightsaber Seungcheol deflected all of the shots, redirecting them into the air or onto the rain soaked platform beneath him. The super-heated projectiles were intense and battered against his saber like baseballs hitting against a flimsy fencing sword, but he held his ground, inching closer to the bounty hunter's position with every swing he took.

Jackson went on to try better options, whipping out his two pistols and shooting the Jedi with each one, setting up a pattern for Seungcheol to decipher and then deflect. 

Seeing that he was running out of options, Jackson flew towards one of the thick antennae spires on the platform to put some distance between them. Jedi were extremely dangerous up close after all. Even if his shots would be more precise and reach the Jedi faster if he were close, not getting hit by the Jedi’s deflections was his top priority.

On the other hand, Seungcheol ran towards the ship in an attempt to block Jackson’s escape. However, as soon as he got into range, a missile came out around the communications tower off to the edge of the landing pad. Jackson must have taken cover behind it. He was pretty sure he had spotted a small warhead on the top of his jetpack. It wouldn’t be unusual for a man wearing Mandolorian armor. 

There wasn’t any time to stick out his hand and disrupt the missile-head’s course. Thus, the next best option was jumping out of the way, which Seungcheol may not have done so gracefully. His lightsaber deactivated during his fall and he fell splat on his hands. The missile made contact with his previous location, exploding into a fireball that rolled towards him on the ground. The blast was enough to send him sliding across the platform but he soon regained his grip, using his knee to stand up. 

Just as he regained his footing, Jackson’s ship had finished its slow rotation towards him, stopping and aiming it’s two laser cannon turrets at him. With a high-pitched squeak, the two turrets began extending and retracting, unleashing a barrage of lasers. Seugcheol rolled to the side before jumping in the air as lines of red plasma scattered about all around him, scorching the ground and making deep craters. The attack granted Jackson enough time to come in and sweep down with his jetpack, aiming his pistol straight at him as he soared through the rain storm.

Seungcheol used the Force to push off from the ground, leaping up to meet the bounty-hunter and kicking him in mid air. The collision between Seungcheol’s foot and Jackson’s chest plate sent the latter plummeting to the ground with a groan. His two pistols fell out of his grip and slid towards the edge of the platform, too far and too time consuming to get if he were to survive. Seungcheol was already on his way towards him, lunging at him as he sat up dumbfounded. 

Before Jackson could even react, Seungcheol’s foot came down on his head in a punishing drop-kick. Just as he landed on his foot, the Jedi flipped into the air as Jackson tried to fight him off with his fists. Though it was no use. Seungcheol used the ground to gain momentum, doing a hand-stand and swinging both his legs in the air to strike twice at the bounty-hunter’s helmet. It was enough to knock Jackson back, stunning him for a moment. 

Seungcheol spotted his lightsaber laying on the ground a dozen feet away and he stuck out his hands, attempting to use the Force to bring it towards him. Apparently he wasn’t quick enough as Jackson had gotten back up and was flying towards him on his jetpack. Just as he thought the guy was going to land a hit, his arms became wrapped in clear twine that was strong as rope, yanking him to the side as Jackson flew past him. He let out a yelp, sliding across the slippery platform. He could feel the heat of Jackson’s jetpack against his face but it wasn’t as sharp as the torrential rain in his eyes.

It was then that he got an idea, maneuvering his arms so that when they passed a thick antenna needle sticking up from the ground, bending the twine around it would give him enough leverage to stop. And so it did, causing Jackson’s jetpack to conk out as his body hit the edge of the platform. The rogue jet thrusters were sent flaming into one of the buildings off to the side before it exploded with a loud rumble.

Jackson grunted, reaching for one of his pistols but it was too late. Just as he managed to take one shot, Seungcheol was already in the air, kicking him off the platform. 

“Oh shit.” Seungcheol cursed, realizing his wrists were still tied. In a matter of seconds the weight of the other man caught up to him, pulling him off the platform as well and onto the curved roof that they slid down. 

While Seungcheol tried to slow his descent, Jackson flipped a switch, causing a row of retractable blades to stick out from his arm which he used to dig into the roof and stop his slide. Unfortunately for him, the weight of Seungcheol who slid past him brought him to the edge, forcing him to put all his effort into staying still as he tried to reach his other arm that was still tied with the Jedi’s wrists. With a growl, the bounty hunter brought his captive wrist to the blades jutting out from his left arm, tugging the twine towards it. 

The ocean roared and splashed under them, with foam collecting at the support beams jutting out from the depths to hold up the entire Kaminoan city. Mist was sent shooting into the air as waves crashed against the pylons, creating a sound storm of white noise, as if the ocean was hungry to swallow the Jedi up.

Seungcheol was barely holding on by a thread, dangling off the roof before Jackson cut the rope, sending him plummeting towards the ocean. With his Jedi wit, he flung the twine around in the air before settling on a pipe jutting out underneath the roof, letting the string wrap around that and stop his fall. 

Gazing over the edge and seeing nothing, Jackson let out a sigh of relief before dragging himself up the roof. 

Just as he reached the platform again, Seungcheol had already swung himself onto one of the open-aired walkways with a door that led into the building. Though it was too late. By the time he reached the upper deck platform, Jackson’s ship was already taking off. He waved his hand, using the Force to open the door. The glass squeaked against the rain just as Wang’s ship propelled itself off the landing platform, maneuvering itself and setting its direction.

Seungcheol activated his lightsaber just in case the bounty hunter would turn the ship around and fire on him, but it didn’t look to be the case. 

He pulled out a circular disc from his pocket and brought his arm back, trying to get a good aim but at the same time act quickly as the ship was just about to blast off. Right before it could however, he threw what looked to be a hockey puck-like object onto the hull of the craft, letting it fly away with the device attaching itself and opening up like a flower. There wasn’t any need to worry anymore, not when Jackson could lead him to the center of whatever plot he was involved in.

II

**Varykino Villa - Naboo**

“So when I got to them, we went into uh- aggressive negotiations.” Mingyu snickered, taking a sip of water from his glass.

“Thanks.” he said, eyeing the gourmet dish that one of the villa’s attendants had set down on the long glass dinner table. The both of them sat at the other end, separated by an array of all sorts of food.

''Aggressive negotiations?” Wonwoo went wide-eyed. “What's that?

Mingyu took another swig of water.

“Uh, well, negotiations but with a lightsaber.”

They both laughed but Mingyu had to say, Wonwoo’s laugh and smile were the prettiest things he had ever witnessed. He didn’t even know if he could call it a laugh. 

They were situated at the table in the center of the open-air dining room which faced a veranda and lengthy house-spanning deck that bordered the edge of a low-lying cliff that oversaw the lake. Even if the view was beautiful, he desperately wanted to tell the Senator he looked more stunning. That was, if he was allowed to by the Jedi Code. Wonwoo sat across from him in an elegant sequin outfit that sparkled when the sun came down over the sharply-inclined hills on the edges of the lake. Unlike most of his conservative clothes, this one freed his neck, leaving it to be wrapped around by a leathery but smooth and sleek-looking collar, located atop the area where his collar exposed, showcasing his defined collarbones. That was his favorite part. 

Just as he was about to drool on his food, Wonwoo spoke, breaking him from his trance.

“Oh. I see.” the elder covered his mouth, not wanting anyone to see how ‘un-Senator-like’ he was acting. 

“Why do you always cover your mouth when you laugh?” Mingyu arched a brow, cutting into his food.

“I did? Sorry, I guess it’s a habit.”

_Lie._

Wonwoo must have still been afraid to open himself up completely. 

“Well, it’s a bad habit then. You’re pretty when you smile.”

Wonwoo scoffed, making Mingyu smile even wider.

“I mean- you’re prettier…” 

“Oh, okay.” the elder mocked him, playing with his food.

It gave Mingyu an idea. Maybe he could redeem himself. 

With a little effort in his head, he focused on the polished green pear off to the side of Wonwoo’s center plate, sticking out his hand to pull it towards him with the Force. The pear levitated in the air, drifting slowly towards him. Mingyu was surprised he set it down so gently and didnn’t knock anything over. Wonwoo watching him with that fond gaze of his always made him tremble in his seat, but he kept himself composed, focusing on the fruit.

He quickly went for his fork and knife, cutting a slice off the pair. Setting the utensils back down, he Force-pushed the pear back over the table, not even looking at the fruit. He kept his eyes straight ahead, returning Wonwoo’s fond gaze. 

“Oh, I thought you were stealing my food.” Wonwoo giggled.

“Nah. I’d never steal from a Senator.” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, not even noticing how the pear slice impaled itself on his fork.. 

“If Seungcheol caught me doing this, he'd be pissed.” Mingyu chuckled, chest swelling with pride as he just impressed his crush. Wonwoo took a bite out of the fruit, shaking his head in amusement. 

Mingyu couldn’t help but want to kiss him and have a taste of the pear as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I tricked you all in this first chapter lolllll. Even if you don't like Star Wars hopefully you can tolerate this fanfic lolll. Yesss I know it's about space politics and space wars and all that, but there will be alot of meanie moments in this. This is only the first fic thats part of a trilogy I wanna right. Thank you for reading!
> 
> OH YEAH and I am so thankful for you guys for subscribing but you probably already have subscriptions to so many of my other unfinished fics. This one will be updated a lot so I wouldn’t subscribe if it floods ur emails lol. But I do LOVE kudos 🥰 I’m so greedy🙃🙃🙃


End file.
